


He’s got Issues, Now I’ve Got Them Too

by batsyjokes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bruce is 18, Cutting, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, Gotham AU, Gotham City - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremiah and Jerome are 21, Jeremiah has a lot of issues, Jerome hasn't lost his sanity yet, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Pain, Past Sexual Assault, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsyjokes/pseuds/batsyjokes
Summary: Bruce Wayne has just started out at Gotham University and wants to focus on his studies.But Jeremiah Valeska comes back into his life after disappearing 13 years ago.Jeremiah is unhinged, possessive and is obsess with Bruce.Then there is Jerome Valeska, his twin who resembles a normal relationship. But his crush on Bruce might just drive him insane, especially when Jeremiah keeps chasing Bruce and he seems to be drawn to him.But Bruce can't help but be drawn to Jeremiah, a broken man with a dark past that Bruce wants to uncover. Is he falling in love with Jeremiah or is it just his inner need to help others?





	1. A First Day of Surprises

Jeremiah Valeska look across the line of freshman lining up to get their welcome kit for their first semester at Gotham University. 

He was waiting for someone in particular. He dig in to his pockets and took out a black shiny pebble with the name Bruce Wayne carved on to it.

 

***  
*Wayne Manor 13 years ago*

“Thomas, you must meet my son,” said Jeremiah’s adaptive father, Christian Wilde.

Back then Jeremiah was known as a child prodigy. Christian worked as a bioengineer at Wayne Enterprises. The Waynes were having their annual banquet.

Thomas Wayne smiled at Jeremiah, “You must be Jeremiah. I heard so much about you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Wayne,” said Jeremiah, adjusting his glasses that keep slipping down.

“When you are older, you must come and work with me, “ said Thomas. We could use a brilliant mind like yours.

Jeremiah went red in the face, “That will be an honour, Sir,” said Jeremiah.

Thomas look towards Christian, “May we talk alone?”

Jeremiah got the hint and asked, “Can I go see the backyard?”

Thomas nodded, “Yes, I think my son is out there. You can meet him.”

Jeremiah thanked Thomas and left the two grown ups alone.

The backyard was huge, it stretched out to the woods. A boy smaller than him was sitting on the grass and seem to be carving in to something.

“Hi there,” said Jeremiah.

The boy look up at him with big round brown eyes, the breeze blowing waves of his brown hair. “Hello,” he said.

“What you’re doing?” asked Jeremiah

“I’m carving my friends name on this pebble I found,” the boy replied. He continued carving it until Jeremiah could make out the name;

Rachel Dawes

Jeremiah smiled, “She will like it.” He then notice there was a blank pebble.

“You’re going to carve your name on this one?” he asked

“No, I’m just doing one for my friend,” replied the boy. “She’s leaving the city and I want her to always remember me.”

Jeremiah sat down next to the boy and grabbed the carving knife, “What is your name?”

“Bruce Wayne,” replied the boy.

“I’m Jeremiah Valeska, My father works with your father,” said Jeremiah, while carving the pebble.

“What does your father do?” asked Bruce

“He is making a drug to make people stronger,” said Jeremiah.

“What is a drug?” asked Bruce

“It’s like medicine,” replied Jeremiah.

“So if I take it, I can lift heavy objects?” said Bruce, looking interested

Jeremiah nodded, “This medicine will protect you from getting hurt. It will be hard for you to feel pain and get ill.”

Bruce eyes widened, “I will ask my dad if I can take the medicine.”

As if on cue, Jeremiah and Bruce heard a truck come in and something being taken off it. 

“The samples are here,” said Jeremiah, smiling brightly. “Your dad and My dad are going to give some very sick people a chance to drink it at today’s banquet. He hold up the pebble with Bruce’s name. He offer it to Bruce

“You keep it, just incase you need to remember me,” said Bruce. He then said “I want to see the medicine,” before getting up.

Jeremiah smiled and put it in his pocket.  
Together, Jeremiah and Bruce ran towards the front of the mansion where a crate was sitting on the pavement. They saw the delivery guy was asking Alfred to sign some papers.

Jeremiah opened it and look inside. Small vials of purple substance were stack on top of each other.

Jeremiah took one out and open the lid, “After I drink this, I will be stronger than any grown up.”

Bruce stare excitedly, “Drink it, I want to see,”

Jeremiah poured the purple substance down his throat. 

Bruce watch for any changes to happen, “Do you feel stronger?”

Jeremiah was about to reply when started shaking. His glasses fell from his face. He fell to the ground and started convulsing.

“Jeremiah!” Bruce shouted in terror. He then ran to get Alfred.

———  
Bruce led, his father, Christian and Alfred to where Jeremiah lay unmoving. But Jeremiah was still conscious 

All four gasped, not because he wasn’t moving but because of his appearance. His skin has become unnaturally pale. His red hair had turn black with a tint of green. His eyes wide open but instead of dark green eyes staring at them, it was unnaturally pale green eyes.

“This wasn’t suppose to happen,” Christian cried out. 

Thomas kneeled next to Jeremiah and checked his pulse, “We need to get him to the hospital. There is still chance for us to reverse the effects of the drug.”

Christian stood frozen at his son. He couldn’t move so Thomas dialled the ambulance. 

All the while Bruce stood staring at the boy he just talked with. He looked so different. He couldn’t believe that he could change so quickly

———

Jeremiah stare at Bruce as he was being loaded into the back of the ambulance.  
“I will come and visit you,” said Bruce.

But by the time Bruce visits Jeremiah, he was gone. His parents won’t tell him what happened to the boy who carved his name on a pebble. They just said he is in a better place.

***  
Focusing back in the present, Jeremiah searched the line for a young man that look like Bruce Wayne. He saw photos of him in newspaper. He longed to see him in real life

The door of the hall opened and there he was. Bruce Wayne walked in with a briefcase. He was wearing a black coat and jeans. He was tall but Jeremiah was still a bit taller. His hair was dishevelled. His jawline was sharp that Jeremiah just wanted to feel it against his skin. Those brown eyes that were once adorable but now was sexy look ahead at the line. 

Jeremiah took a deep breath and walked to the end of the line. 

Bruce was looking in to his briefcase when he felt someone approach him. He looked up and saw a face he never thought to see again.

“Jeremiah,” gasped Bruce. He was of course much older than the last time he saw him but the features that the drug had brought was there. His pale eyes and pale skin was still the same. He was dressed in a navy blazer and jeans. His dark hair was combed back. 

“I thought you were dead,” said Bruce, flashes of Jeremiah convulsing playing in his mind.

Jeremiah grinned, “I’m alive Brucie. Do you still remember this?” He took out the pebble with Bruce’s name on it.

Bruce nodded and touch the pebble, “I guess it works then.”

Bruce didn’t know what to feel, He was angry that Jeremiah disappeared without a trace and he was relieved that he was okay. 

“Where did you go?” asked Bruce, frowning. “I look for you in the hospital.”

Jeremiah sighed, “I don’t remember what happened much after I got to the hospital. They put me under anaesthetic and the next thing I remember I was in a children’s home. It wasn’t in Gotham City, that I can tell.

Bruce wondered if his parents didn’t know Jeremiah was sent away or if they did know and didn’t tell him. 

“You have to tell me about your life there,” said Bruce, his lips curled into a small smile. “We got a lot to catch up on.”

Jeremiah smiled and then grabbed Bruce’s arm and pulled him towards him. The touch sent an electric shot up Bruce’s arm. 

Jeremiah whispered into his ear, “We are going to do so much more than catch up.” He squeeze Bruce’s ass with his other hand. He felt heat in his cheek.

Bruce backed away and look at the other people starring at them. “Jeremiah, please don’t that.”

Jeremiah chuckled and then walked towards the door, “See you soon Brucie.” 

Bruce watch as Jeremiah disappeared into the daylight

***  
Bruce caught up to the line. He was still reeling in his surprise from seeing Jeremiah again. Other students were still looking at him. He just met Jeremiah and he already has cause a scene.

When it was Bruce’s turn to collect his welcome kit, he was suddenly approach by a blonde girl with pigtails. She was wearing red pants and a black crop top with a picture of a skull with pink and blue pigtails. 

“You must be the one and only Bruce Wayne,” she said with a big smile.

“Yes,” said Bruce, smiling shyly. He saw people looking at him and then whispering each other. This is what he was hoping to avoid; people making a fuss about his image.

“Hi, My name is Harleen Quinzel, please to meet ya,” the girl held out her hand

Bruce shake her hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Harleen.”

“I am student councillor and also dorm adviser,” said Harleen. “I’m studying Psychology.”

“I’m studying Criminology,” said Bruce.  
“I already know that!" said Harleen. “I got your welcome kit here,”

Harleen pulled out a Gotham University Bag with a name tag out of an even larger bulkier bag.

“Do you have welcome kits for everyone whose in our dormitory?” asked Bruce

“I like to know everyone who I share a building with,” said Harleen. “I even offer free counselling session.”

Harleen then looked at Bruce seriously, “I can help you come to terms with your parent’s death.”

Bruce shook his head, “I already did come to terms. But thanks for the offer.”

Harleen smiled, “Of course! You don’t need me. You are Billionaire Bruce Wayne who can afford the top psychologist.”

What Harleen didn’t know was that Bruce’s form of therapy was finding out who killed his parents and also going to the GCPD and helping Jim Gordon with stopping criminal activity. At first Jim keep sending him home because of his age. But as Bruce got older and trained more in fighting with Alfred, he let Bruce join in sometimes. His parents wanted to help Gotham. Bruce is continuing their work in his own way. He choose to study Criminology so that he can become a detective. Next year he will begin studying Business as a sub major so that he can run Wayne Enterprises. He had it all planned it out. He will focus in his studies and get top marks.

“I’m sure you can become one of the top psychologists too,” said Bruce, encouraging Harleen.

“Thank you,” said Harleen. “Now come on and I will show your room and introduce him to your roommate. He is a drama major.

***  
On The way to Dormitories, Harleen explained to Bruce about the campus

Gotham University Campus has two three dormitory buildings. Each have been named after important people. These buildings are called; Wayne, Essen and Falcone. Sarah Essen was GCPD captain and she loss her life when a group of Arkham inmates broke out and attack the GCPD. Carmine Falcone was a Gothams biggest crime boss who despite his reputation help funded for Gotham University. He is still alive and has retired from the criminal underworld.  
Bruce was in the Wayne dormitory. His parents also funded for the University. He felt proud to be in Dormitory named after his parents. 

All dormitories had four storeys. The buildings itself was very long and wide. It can house many students. 

Gotham University have 4 additional buildings that serve as classrooms, cafeteria and recreational area. 

When they reach their building. Bruce found out that he was in the fourth floor and his room number was W415. Harleen opened the door and motioned for Bruce to enter the room.

The dormitory was a standard size with two beds, study table, wardrobe and one bathroom. Bruce look at the occupied side of the dorm. On top of the bedhead was two drama masks. There was a pile of papers on the desk. On his roommate side of the wall was a poster for the flying Graysons, a circus act that Bruce had watch. 

The door to the bathroom opened and a very fit man walked out wrapped in a towel. That man look exactly like Jeremiah if wan’t poisoned by that drug. Was Jeremiah actually cured and he was pretending that he was still poisoned?

“Jeremiah,” was all Bruce could say.

The red head frowned, “I’m not Jeremiah. I’m Jerome Valeska.

Bruce scoffed, “Jeremiah I don’t want to play your game.”

“He is actually Jerome Valeska,” said Harleen.

Bruce look at Harleen. The lie detector in him tells him Harleen was not lying.

“I’m sorry,” said Bruce. “You look exactly like someone I know.”

“That someone is my twin brother, Jeremiah Valeska,” said Jerome.

Bruce gasped. It was only his first day and he already has two surprises.


	2. A Punch in the Heart

“I never saw you together with Jeremiah when he came to the manor,” said Bruce

Jerome pointed to the poster of the flying Graysons, “I grew up in the circus. Jeremiah did live with me for 5 years but ran away.”

“Your parents never looked for him?”

“Mum felt betrayed and abandoned so she just didn’t look for him,” said Jerome. “Do you know why he looks like that?”

“He was poisoned by a bad drug,” said Bruce

“So that is why he looks so odd,” said Harleen. “I’d never figured he was poisoned.”

“You two found each other at Gotham University?” asked Bruce

Jerome nodded, “We just said hello and then he hardly talks to me after that. He mainly keeps to himself.”

“Ha!” said Harleen. “I heard he made a scene today. He grabs this boys ass.”

Bruce went red on the face and Harleen notice it.

“That boy was you?” she asked, laughing

Jerome frowned, “That is strange. He never gets close to anyone.”

“Well Bruce does know him,” said Harleen

“I don’t really know him,” said Bruce. “I only just met him when he got poisoned 13 years ago and after that I never seen him until now.”

“You might just be a special case,” said Harleen, walking towards the door. “I will catch up with you guys later. There must be more freshman waiting for me to give them their welcome kit.”

Harleen close the door behind her leaving Bruce and Jerome alone. Jerome was still wrapped in his towel.

“I’d better get some clothes on,” said Jerome, looking into his wardrobe.

Bruce busy himself with unpacking his suitcase that was brought up to his dorm. 

“So are you looking to act in films one day,” asked Bruce, taking out a photo of his parents and putting it on the bedside table.

“No, I actually want to have a career in theatre,” said Jerome. “One day I will perform on broadway.”

“I would like to see you perform something,” said Bruce, he turned to face Jerome who had jeans on but was still shirtless.

“I am practicing a script,” said Jerome, “I can show my acting skills to you and get in some practice. But I need you to help act out the script of my characters partner.”

Bruce smiled and walked towards Jerome, “Okay, where is the script.”

Jerome handed Bruce a copy of the script, “You are the man who is forbidden to love my character. I am the man who doesn’t care what society thinks .”

Jerome pointed at a section of the script, “You start from here.”

Bruce cleared his throat before reading, “Mason, how can we ever be together if everywhere we go people will judge us. My own parents won’t let me be with you.”

Jerome step closer too Bruce and caress his face. He look lovingly at him. There was determination in his eyes. Jerome spoke, “Let them judge. I love you with all my heart and I think that is strong to overcome what your parents and anyone else think. We take create our own fate. And I say I am fated to be with you.”

A clap sounded from the door. Jeremiah was standing in the doorway looking displeased, “That was well acted Brother.”

He looked at Jerome’s hand still on Bruce’s face, “Now I think you can remove your hand from Bruce’s face.”

Jerome frowned and removed his hand, “Why did you suddenly want to visit?”

Jeremiah smirked, “I actually came for Bruce.” He walked towards Bruce and took his hand, sending another electric shot up his arms. He pulled him to the door.  
“Jeremiah,” said Bruce, pulling his hand back. “I have to unpack and get settled in.”

“Let him be,” said Jerome, glaring at Jeremiah.

But Jeremiah ignored Jerome and grabbed Bruce’s hand again, “I want you to come with me.” He dragged Bruce out of his room.

Bruce couldn't believe Jeremiah was treating him like this. Furious, he pulled his hand away again.

“Stop Jeremiah!” shouted Bruce, “You can’t just forcefully drag me away!”

Jeremiah frowned, “ I can because someone needs to look out for you when people want to touch you.” He pointed to his cheek.

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh, “Jerome was just performing a part of his script for me.” But then he frowned because why shouldn’t Jerome be allowed to touch him?

“You listen very carefully,” said Bruce, glaring at Jeremiah. “You are not my boyfriend so you don’t have any right to tell me who can touch me like that.”

Jeremiah glares at Bruce which causes a chill. Then he backed him up to the wall. 

“You listen very carefully Brucie,” said Jeremiah, “You are mine since the very moment we met and I have every fucking right to tell you what to do.”

Bruce chill now was replace by heated anger. He gave Jeremiah the middle finger. 

Jeremiah stepped back looking amused, “You have attitude dear. I like it.”

Bruce step away from Jeremiah, “And you have a bad attitude. Oh and I don’t like it.”

Jeremiah smirked, “For now.”

Bruce sighed furiously and return to his dorm with Jerome.

***

“He is so rude,” said Bruce, dumping clothes on to his bed. 

“He seems to be only rude to you,” said Jerome. “Everyone else he just stays away.”

“I wish I was everyone else,” said Bruce. “Maybe coming here was a mistake.”

Jerome snap shut the book he was looking at, “I will hear none of that talk.”

Bruce looks sadly at Jerome, “If he keeps approaching me like this, my billionaire profile is the least I have to worry about. I will be the talk of the school.”

“Suck it up then,” said Jerome. “You are Boy Billionaire Bruce Wayne and you can’t change that. My weird brother keeps treating you rudely but you can show the public that you won’t be treated like that. You just did that today outside our room.”

Bruce let Jerome’s word sink in. He was right. There is no use complaining. He will just take his first year day by day. He won’t let Jeremiah deter him from his goals. 

“Thank you Jerome,” said Bruce. “I needed that.”

Jerome smiled, “That is what friends are for.”

Bruce sat on his bed, “Oh I am glad to have a friend like you as a roommate. If it was Jeremiah, he would drive me mad.”

Jerome shake his head, “You don’t seem like the type to loose his mind so easily.”

Bruce smiled, “Well I hope you are right.”

***  
The next day it was the first day of classes. Bruce’s first class of the semester was Introduction to Crime and Criminal Justice. He immerse himself in to the lecture, taking down notes. 

When that class was finish his next one was called Understanding Society. This one happens to have Jeremiah in it. He was seated at the back row so Bruce choose to sit in the second row. But Jeremiah moved and sit down next to him.

“What are you doing here?” asked Bruce, gritting hit teeth.

“This is my elective,” said Jeremiah. “I’m studying a Bachelor of Engineering,”

“What has Understanding Society got to do with Engineering?” asked Bruce

“Nothing,” said Jeremiah. “I’m just interested in Society.”

“Well okay,” said Bruce, opening his notebook as the lecturer comes in.

This lecture was very interesting and Bruce really wanted to absorb every information. But it was so hard to do when Jeremiah keeps stroking his thigh.

“Stop it Jeremiah,” whispered Bruce. He push Jeremiah’s hand away but that hand returns to his thigh again.

Jeremiah’s stroking was very distracting because Bruce’s body seemed to like it and he felt himself hardening. 

Bruce always thought himself as a straight man but right now what he is feeling wasn’t straight. He felt hot and very hard.He thought back to the two times he felt an electrical shot when Jeremiah touched his arm and hand. How can Jeremiah make him react this way? Bruce was uncertain and that scared him.

After what felt like hours, Jeremiah finally remove his hand. Bruce breathe in relief. Finally he can fully concentrate on the lecture.

When the lecture ended he jump out of his seat and left in a hurry. He was so glad to be free of Jeremiah.

He met Jerome and Harleen at the cafeteria, along with another man with brown shoulder length hair and a black metal band t-shirt.

“This is Jonathan Crane, he is a law student,” said Jerome. 

“He will be Gotham’s future district attorney,” said Harleen.

Jonathan look wearily at Bruce like he was uncomfortable being the centre of attention.

Bruce gave him a comforting smile, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Bruce.”

Jonathan smiled back, “Yeah same. I know who you are. I see you in the newspapers.”  
With the introductions out of the way, all four sat at the table. Jerome started the conversation by asking Harleen, “So when is Ivy coming back from field work?”

“Next week,” said Harleen. “I miss her so much.”

“Yeah miss her being in bed with you,” said Jonathan.

Harleen threw a pretzel at him, “What about we find you someone to sleep with.”

Jonathan frowned, “I am in a relationship.”

“But Jervis Tetch dropped out last year and he hasn’t visit you or even called,” said Jerome.

“He just got a lot of stuff going on,” said Jonathan.

“You need to move on my friend,” said Harleen. She then look at Bruce, “So how were your first two classes?”

Bruce froze as he remembered Jeremiah stroking him. He shake the image away, “They were very educational.”

He then shove food into his mouth. Jerome notice Bruce was holding something back.

“Did Jeremiah do something to you?” asked Jerome. 

Bruce swallowed too fast and started choking on his food. He grabbed his glass of water and drink to help the food go down. 

“He did do something to you,” said Jerome.

“Yes he did,” Bruce finally said. “But I ignored him.”

Jerome really didn’t believe Bruce ignored him but he let it slide for now.

“Oh my God,” said Harleen. “Jeremiah just sat down and he staring at you Bruce.”

Harleen didn’t need to tell him. Bruce already felt the stare. He turned to face Jeremiah who smiled at him.

Bruce turn back around, “Can we go somewhere else please.”  
“You should just report him to the dean,” said Jonathan. “Tell her that Jeremiah is making you feel uncomfortable.”

Bruce nodded, “I will go there right now.”

He stood up and made his move. He walked pass Jeremiah who also left his table to follow him.

Out of the cafeteria, Bruce walked faster to loose Jeremiah. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and somehow he knew it was the one man he was trying to avoid.

Bruce turned to face Jeremiah, “I want to be alone,” he said

Jeremiah suddenly look concerned, “Who was mean to you? Did anyone upset you?” he asked

Bruce was surprised by the genuine concern. So he tried one more time to reason with him, “I’m fine Jeremiah. No one did anything to me. Only you did.”

Jeremiah frowned. The concern gone from his face, “What do you mean?”

“The way you treat me has to stop,” said Bruce. “You can’t just make me do what you want. You can’t distract me from my studies.”

Jeremiah smiled, “You seem to like it when I touch you.”

Bruce sighed and then said loudly, “You make me uncomfortable, Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah felt like he was slapped in the face. He never intend to make Bruce uncomfortable.

“What can I do to make you comfortable?” asked Jeremiah, a desperate look in his eyes.

“I want you to leave me alone,” said Bruce. “Just please don’t come near me.” Bruce knew that last sentence was a bit harsh but he needed to get the point across.

“Is that what you really want?” asked Jeremiah.

Bruce nodded, “If you don’t leave me alone, I will go to the dean.”

Jeremiah nodded sadly. He felt like someone has just punch his heart. “I won’t bother you anymore.”

Tears fell down Jeremiah’s face as he took one last glance at Bruce and walked away. 

Bruce felt better after saying what needed to be said. But he also felt bad because Jeremiah was sad.

‘No Bruce, you did the right thing,’ he said to himself as he walk back to his friends.


	3. Blood and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! There is a scene involving cutting.

The next few days were uneventful. Bruce didn’t run in to Jeremiah. He was true to his word and Bruce was grateful for that.

He enjoyed his first week of University. Tomorrow is Saturday where at night there will be a welcome party at one of the sorority houses that all freshman students are invited to attend.

“It will be the biggest party we ever have,” said Harleen, walking beside Bruce.

“Why is that?” asked Bruce

“Because you are attending,” said Harleen. “All the girls want to talk to you.”

“They are only interested in my money,” said Bruce.

“But at least you have girls like me who don’t give a damn about your money,” said Harleen, smiling.

Bruce put his arm around Harleen, “I am so glad that you don’t give a damn.”

Jerome caught up with them, “What are you guys talking about?”

“Bruce was just complimenting my ability to not give a damn,” said Harleen, laughing.

Jerome laughed, “Yeah that is your defining characteristic,”

Harleen gasped and ruffled Jerome’s hair, “There is more to me than that.”

Bruce laughed as he watch the two banter. They made University all the more fun and he can’t wait to party with them.

They reached the cafeteria and found that Jonathan already save them a seat. He looked like he had been crying.

“What is wrong,” asked Bruce sitting next to him.

“Jervis called,” sniffled Jonathan. “He said he found a girlfriend. That was why he never called or visit until I pushed him to do it.

“I told you it was time to move on,” said Harleen  
“I really believed he truly loved me,” said Jonathan, burying his head in his arms.

“There are other guys out there,” said Jerome. “Your Mr Right is still out there waiting for you.”

“It takes patience but he will come to you,” added Bruce, patting him on the shoulder

“Thank you guys,” said Jonathan

Jerome then bang his hand on the table, “Tomorrow let’s party hard and get very drunk.”

“Yeah lets party like there is no tomorrow,” said Harleen. “We will forget heartbreaks and weird clingy man,” she gestured to Bruce.

“I actually haven’t seen him since I told him to leave me alone,” said Bruce. “He doesn’t even attend the lecture he has with me.”

“I heard he doesn’t leave his room which he has all to himself,” said Jerome. “Some students check on him but all he does is shouted for them to leave. Students hear a lot of stuff being thrown around his room.”

Bruce gulp down a bad feeling that has emerge. Had he really broke Jeremiah. He sound very depressed and he’s afraid of where that could lead.

“I’m going to check up on him,” said Bruce

“What? No!” said Jerome. “He will think you will want him around again.”

Jeremiah sounds messed up and I think I’m the one that can get through to him,” explained Bruce. “I’m worried that he will do something dangerous.”

“Fine,” said Jerome, displeased. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

***  
Jeremiah turns out to be also in the Wayne Dormitories when Harleen revealed his room number.

Bruce walked up to his door and knocked, “Jeremiah it’s Bruce. Are you okay?”

There was no answer at first but then he could hear Jeremiah winced in pain coming from inside.  
“Jeremiah please open up,” said Bruce. He went to wriggle the door knob hoping that would get Jeremiah’s attention. But instead the door opened.

Bruce enter the room and gasped at the sight. The bed was turned over. Clothes, books and papers were thrown all over the floor. Pieces of wood that must belong to the bedside table were piled on the floor. There were shards of glass scattered everywhere. 

The door to the bathroom was slightly open and a white light shined through the cracks. Bruce opened the door and he felt his heart went up to his throat. 

Jeremiah was sitting on the floor with so many deep but small cuts on his right arm. Blood dripped from the small blade and added to pool of blood below. 

Bruce grabbed a towel and went to aid Jeremiah. But he was met with resistance when Jeremiah swung the small blade at him causing him to stagger back.

“Jeremiah, please let me help you,” said Bruce. 

“Leave me alone!” shouted Jeremiah.

Bruce knelt down in front of Jeremiah and put both hands on his cheeks. He winced as Jeremiah’s blade cut his hand. But he didn’t let go.

“I won’t leave you alone,” said Bruce, looking into his eyes. “Please talk to me Jeremiah. What is troubling you?”

Jeremiah looked in to Bruce’s eyes and and it’s as if all the pain he has being feeling has reach a climax and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

So he just cried out loud, “You are troubling me! I want to be with you but you hate me! I need you Bruce!” Then Jeremiah just bawled, letting out all the hurt.

“I’m right here Jeremiah,” said Bruce, tears roll down his face. He did this to Jeremiah. He told him to leave without ever considering the effect it will have on him.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you,” said Bruce, pushing Jeremiah into his shoulder and then wrapping his arms around him.

“No one gives a damn about me,” cried Jeremiah. “I’m too messed up.”

“I do give a damn about you,” said Bruce. “You are not messed up. He paused before saying, “You are just broken. I can help you get yourself together.”

Bruce thought that he seemed to calm down Jeremiah when he felt the other relaxed. But suddenly Jeremiah seemed to go limp in his arms. Bruce figured he had pass out from the loss of blood. He needed to get him to the campus infirmary 

Bruce stood up and struggled to carry Jeremiah out of his room. He called out for help where students helped him to carry Jeremiah out of the building and into the infirmary.

***  
Bruce sat next to the bed Jeremiah lay on. Above him was a blood bag. He look at Jeremiah. On the first day he was so dominating but now he looked small. Images of Jeremiah breaking down in the bathroom flash in his head. Bruce wonders if something happened to Jeremiah to make him so complex. 

Jeremiah was still unconscious. So Bruce said what he wanted to say but wouldn't say in complete details in front of Jeremiah.

“I actually like the way you touch me during the lecture,” said Bruce. “I wasn’t uncomfortable with you. I’m just not use to men touching me like that. When Jerome touched me, I didn’t feel anything. But even you just touching my arm, sends up a shot of electricity. I just seem to respond to you. And that just scares me because it’s so new and unfamiliar. You were going too fast for me Jeremiah. You need to slow down and don’t be too forward. That’s what annoys me about you. You are to fucking forward.” The latter Bruce would say in front of Jeremiah.

Jeremiah opened his eyes and a huge grin formed from his mouth. “I knew you like being touch like that and you actually are attracted to me.”

Bruce stand up startled, “I thought you were unconscious.”

Jeremiah sit up, “It’s a good thing I wasn’t because I would have miss your confession.”

Bruce sat back down. The cat was out of the bag. “Now you know why I told you to leave.”

“You could just said what you just told me,” said Jeremiah.

“I was unsure about my feelings,” said Bruce. “I didn’t think my words through. But I should be less harsh on you.”

“You think?” said Jeremiah, smirking.

Bruce smirked back. Jeremiah eyes fell to Bruce’s hand wrapped in bandage.

“I’m sorry about your hand,” said Jeremiah.

“It’s okay. I’m use to getting cuts like this,” said Bruce, winking. It was true though. When he was out stopping crime in Gotham, he got quite a few injuries.

“Ohhh Mr tough guy,” teased Jeremiah

Bruce laughed. It was the first nice conversation he has with Jeremiah. He was playful and teasing. Bruce like this side of him.

“Jeremiah, If we talk to each other like this more often, we could have a friendship here. 

“Or more than friends,” winked Jeremiah.

“Hey, remember what I said about taking things slow?” asked Bruce, smirking

Jeremiah smiled, “I will remember any words that come out of your mouth.”


	4. Carnal Desire

The sky was a bright blue when Bruce and Jeremiah left the infirmary. They walked side by side, arms brushing against each other. Bruce arm heated from the electric shot at each touch. The path they were walking on led to the library which was just up ahead on their right. But it also stretch on until the Dormitories. On the left there was a green field. 

Bruce turned his head towards Jeremiah, “Do you need help fixing up your room?”

Jeremiah eyes widen in excitement then smiled, “If you want to help, I would appreciate it but you don’t have to.

Bruce smiled, “I want to help.”

Jeremiah beamed, “Great. Thank you.”

Bruce thought Jeremiah look cute when he smiled. He had a big and bright smile and Bruce hoped that Jeremiah will keep smiling like this and not break down like before.

Bruce was so deep in thought that he didn’t see a big crack on the ground in front of him. His foot got caught and then he was toppling forward until he felt a hand grab him and pull him back. He was turned to face Jeremiah who was staring at him. His hand holding Bruce’s. 

The touch was sending heats waves through Bruce’s body and the intensity of Jeremiah’s stare froze him in place, making his heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. Looking into Jeremiah’s gorgeous eyes and seeing how it look at him with a sense of arousal make his pants become tighter.

“You’re doing it again,” said Bruce.

“Doing what?” asked Jeremiah

“Making my body react strongly to you,” replied Bruce

Jeremiah look down at Bruce’s pants which now has a bulge, “I think i’m turning you on.” He then lean forward and kiss Bruce on the lips. He taste of mint with Jeremiah like very much. He held the kiss for a minute before pulling away.

Bruce stood frozen for a minute. He liked the kiss and he wanted more. So he leaned forward and kiss Jeremiah, his other hand reaching for his head. The world seem to blur around them. He deepened the kiss causing Jeremiah to open his mouth and allow for Bruce’s tongue to enter his mouth.   
Jeremiah moaned as his tongue touch Bruce’s. ‘This young man was a good kisser,’ he thought to himself. 

Little did the two know that near the library entrance, someone was watching them. But that someone walked away before they could notice.

Bruce pulled away, his cheek turning a bright red. “That felt good,” he said

“You seemed experience with kissing,” said Jeremiah, with a curious look on his face.

“I have kissed girls before,” said Bruce. 

“How does it feel to kiss a man?” asked Jeremiah

“It felt good and way better than kissing girls,” said Bruce, a huge grin on his face.

“What happens to taking things slowly?” asked Jeremiah, smirking

“You are the one who kiss me first,” said Bruce

“And you continued the kiss after I stop,” said Jeremiah, grinning and crossing his arms.

Bruce went even redder in the face, “You make me want to kiss you more.”

Jeremiah laughed, “I’m glad that I have that affect on you.

Bruce then looked seriously at Jeremiah, “This will be probably the only time I kiss you. I’m not looking for a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I just want to focus on my studies.”

Jeremiah nodded, “Okay I understand.”

Bruce was surprise that Jeremiah understood so easily. Jeremiah has become more understanding which will make it easier to be friends with him.

But Jeremiah although he said he understood, was really just lying. Jeremiah sense that Bruce wants him like how he wants Bruce. A carnal urge desire grew within him. He was going to have Bruce soon. Now that the young men also has that desire, all it takes is to keep tempting him and to bring out that same desire that Jeremiah has.

Jeremiah started to walk with Bruce while inside he was jumping with excitement at the thought of a carnal Bruce Wayne

***  
Bruce looked at the many diagrams of a contraption that were lying on the floor, “What is this suppose to be?” asked a curious Bruce.

“It’s a compact electrical engine,” said Jeremiah. “It generates power.”

“How much power?” asked Bruce, looking amazed.

“Just two could light up every building south of Westward bridge,” said Jeremiah.

“You have a brilliant mind,” said Bruce looking up at him.

Jeremiah flashback to Thomas Wayne saying the exact same thing to him. “Your father said the same words as you 13 years ago,” said Jeremiah

“Wayne Enterprise can fund your project,” said Bruce. “We could use power like this.”

Jeremiah smiled sadly, “Wayne Enterprise doesn’t want anything to do with me. I am the human trial gone wrong.”

Bruce frowned, “But that doesn’t mean you can work with my company.”

“I’ve tried calling them to get this idea across,” said Jeremiah. “But as soon as I said my name, they rejected my idea.”

“I will talk to the board of managers,” said Bruce. “This isn’t right. I will make this right Jeremiah. Your idea will become a reality.”

Jeremiah heart warmed at the idea of Bruce fighting for him and now along with those carnal desires he also felt admiration towards the younger man. “That would mean so much for me,” he said. And it was the truth. It would mean a lot for him if his electrical engine could be made. But he still don’t know if he wants to use it to improve the city or for this crazy plan that some voice has been whispering to him. Jeremiah felt like he has two personalities inside. One is the reasonable, sensible and good attitude Jeremiah. While the other one is just bad attitude and temper while spitting some crazy and insane ideas. This Jeremiah is the one with a carnal desire. But the one that Bruce likes right now is reasonable and sensible Jeremiah. Well for now

“I’m meeting with them on Sunday,” said Bruce. “I will tell them about your idea.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Yes please. Tell them that it is more efficient and it is a renewable source. No one will have to worry about running out natural resources.”   
‘But they might have to worry about it exploding,’ said the voice of crazy Jeremiah.

“That is so true,” said Bruce. “We will be like our Fathers, trying to make Gotham a better place.”

“We will be the pioneers of a great Gotham,” said Jeremiah, puffing out his chest.

Bruce stand next to him and did the same, “Bruce Wayne and Jeremiah Valeska will be the pioneers of Gotham starting right now.”

Jeremiah laughed and then Bruce laughed. 

Bruce did not expect to be having a laugh with Jeremiah. Things change very quickly in a week. He was glad that he did not have to dislike Jeremiah. Maybe with Jeremiah’s improved attitude, he can hang out with his friends and also improve his relationship with his brother, Jerome.

“Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?” asked Bruce

“I was thinking of missing this one,” said Jeremiah. “I’m not the party type.”

“What about you change that and try something new,” said Bruce. “I will be there.”

Jeremiah smirked, “Well if you are going, I have motivation to go.”

Bruce went red in the cheek again. So he pick up the papers from the floor and put them neatly on the desk.

He then turned to face Jeremiah, “Come on! Let’s fix this room up.”

Jeremiah nodded. Inside he was thinking about tomorrow night. He will stir those raging sexual hormones that Bruce keeps lock up.

***  
Bruce opened the door to his room to find Jerome sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand.

“I heard Jeremiah cut himself,” said Jerome, a disinterest look on his face.

“Yeah,” said Bruce. “He is fine now.”

“Were you just with him?” asked Jerome  
“Yes,” said Bruce, sitting down on his bed. “I helped cleaned his room. He messed it up while he was breaking down.

Jerome look sadly at Bruce, “Was he so important that you forget to attend my rehearsal?”

Bruce gasped as he remembered promising Jerome he will watch him practice his play today. “Jerome I’m so sorry,” said Bruce.

“You could just made sure he was alright at the infirmary,” said Jerome, frowning. “You didn’t have to help him fix the mess that he made.”

Bruce frowned, “I was just being kind to him. He had a mental breakdown and that is when you really need friends.”

Jerome throw his phone on the floor, “Friends!” he shouted. “He treated you like shit! He doesn't deserve your kindness!”

Bruce shoulder tensed at the sudden anger from Jerome. “He has change Jerome. I explained to him what he did was wrong and he understood and improved immediately.”

Jerome got out of the bed, looking red with anger, “He is just as much as an actor as me. He is pretending to be nicer. But really he just wants to fuck you.”

Bruce eyes widen in surprise. “He doesn’t have any interest in me like that,” he denied.

Jerome scoffed, “Now you are lying too. I saw you two kissing outside. As soon as he kissed you I know that he wants one thing from you.”

“How long were you there watching us?” asked Bruce, wearily. He think Jerome might have seen Bruce kissing Jeremiah.

“Not more than a minute,” said Jerome. “I was on the way to rehearsal when I saw you from the distance. I waited for you to pull away when he initiate the kiss but you didn’t so I just walked away.”

“I’m just finding out my sexuality,” said Bruce. “It happened so suddenly that I just froze.”

Jerome walked over to Bruce, “Do you like men?”

Bruce nodded

Jerome pulled Bruce up towards him, “I really like you Bruce. I have since I first met you and seeing you so strong when you stand up to Jeremiah. But as I got to know you I learned that you are kind and compassionate which makes me like you even more. You are just amazing.”

Bruce was surprise to hear this, “You didn’t seem interested like that. You just acted like my best friend.”

“I am good at acting,” said Jerome. “I wasn’t sure if you like men so I just pretended that I like you as friend.”

Jerome then kiss Bruce on the lips. But the world didn’t disappear nor did Bruce froze. He didn’t deepen the kiss and he just waited for Jerome to stop kissing him. When he pull away there was no urge to kiss him again.

Jerome saw that Bruce did not feel anything and felt that he didn’t respond. He frowned and just shouted, “I think you must be crazy to ever like Jeremiah Valeska!”

Jerome storm out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Bruce flabbergasted and confused.

Here was two men pining after him. But Bruce can only seem to respond to Jeremiah who he doesn’t know much about. Then there is Jerome who Bruce gets to know so much about within a week. But he does not have feelings for the other Valeska. 

He put his hand on his head and sit back down on his bed. He want to focus on his studies so that he can help Gotham but now he has to deal with two brothers. And both of them are coming to the party tomorrow. Suddenly the party did not seem like a good idea at all.


	5. The Party

Jeremiah looked through Bruce’s wardrobe, looking through clothes after clothes. He had asked Bruce what he will be wearing and when the younger men said he will wear anything, Jeremiah had to make sure Bruce look extra hot for tonight.

“You have way too many black,” said Jeremiah. 

“Black is my colour,” replied Bruce. “It’s a subtle colour.”

Jeremiah throws a black leather jacket on the bed and then a black long sleeves shirt that Bruce remembers was tight fitting. 

“You would look great in leather and jeans,” said Jeremiah, turning around to face Bruce.

Bruce pick up the black shirt and scrunch up his nose, “This is so tight fitting that I feel it won’t be uncomfortable to wear for the whole night. I don’t think I can even move my arms around.”

Jeremiah stopped listening at the word tight fitting and he had a goofy look on his face as he pictured Bruce in that shirt.

Bruce notice this and throws a pillow at Jeremiah, “Are you thinking about me in that shirt?”

Jeremiah scoffed, “No, Why would I do that?” He then smirked.

Bruce chuckled, “You are thinking of me in that shirt.”

Jeremiah reached for the leather jacket, “I don’t think you need this.”

Bruce hand shot out fast and pulled the jacket away from Jeremiah. “I am not giving you the satisfaction,” He laughed as Jeremiah pouted. 

“You are no fun,” said Jeremiah. “Maybe the more Jerome gets to know your boring self, he won’t like you anymore.”

Bruce looked at Jeremiah curiously, “How do you know Jerome likes me?”

“It’s a twin thing,” said Jeremiah. “I just know that he likes you. I can sense it.”

“He kissed me today,” Bruce blurted without even thinking.  
Jeremiah frowned, “He shouldn’t have done it.”

Now Bruce frowned, “Why not? You kissed me too. You both were confessing your feelings to me.”

Jeremiah laughed, “He wants everything that I want. It has been that way since the day we were born.”

“Jerome said you ran way from home at the age of 5,” said Bruce

“I don’t want to talk about the past,” said Jeremiah

“I want to know more about you,” said Bruce

Jeremiah shuddered and seemed to grimace in pain as he remembers something from his past. 

“Where is brother dearest anyway?” asked Jeremiah, trying to change the subject.

“He is in Jonathan’s room,” said Bruce. Then his face soured, “He is angry at me for not pulling away when you kissed me.”

“He is just mad that I got to you first,” said Jeremiah, smiling.

“Why don’t you try and get along with him?” asked Bruce

“I don’t like him and haven’t since we were born,” said Jeremiah. “Now can we please stop talking about Jerome and my past?”

Jeremiah felt a rage boiling beneath. His past just made him so mad and he can’t afford to blow up in front of Bruce, especially as he is trying to get on his good side. The plan must go on. 

So he just ran out of the room. “Where are you going?” called out Bruce. But Jeremiah didn’t respond and just left Bruce alone and feeling sad.

Both Valeska brothers ran out on him within two days and they are going to be both at the party both after having an argument with him. Bruce didn’t feel like going at all but he has to or his other friends will ask questions.

***  
The party was at a sorority house on the outskirts of campus. Bruce zipped up his leather jacket while he was on his way to the house. Winter was fast approaching and he just wants summer to be back already.  
In three minutes he approached a two storey white house where he can see colourful party lights dancing around. Music was playing loudly. There were students mingling outside with drinks in their hand. 

Bruce enter the house and saw Harleen and Jonathan sitting on the couch looking like they were not enjoying the party. He sat next to Harley and sighed, “Shall we just ditch the party?”

“Last years party was so much better,” groaned Harleen. “All that anyone wants to discuss is you. Like has he taken someone’s virginity or is he going to take someone’s virginity tonight.”

“But most girls think you already fuck plenty of girls,” said Jonathan. “You are also knows as playboy Bruce Wayne.”

“All of them are wrong,” said Jerome, carrying three drinks. He handed one to Harleen and one to Jonathan. He then sipped the third drink he was carrying and glared at Bruce, “We all know that this is not who you truly are.”

Jerome was clearly still mad at him. Bruce stood up and said, “I’m getting myself a drink.”

“No, I’ll think you will find my brother,” said Jerome, venomously.

Bruce sighed, “I am not looking for Jeremiah. Both Valeska’s are mad at me so I just better avoid both of them. I don’t want to further sour their mood.”

Harleen groaned, “Come on Jerome, don’t let jealousy ruined our friendship.”

“It’s okay, Harleen,” assured Bruce. “I prefer being alone.”

With that being said, Bruce left his friends and walked up the stairs to check out the library he heard the sorority has. He would read books until the party is over. That to him sounds like a perfect idea.

When he reached the second floor he was approached by two girls who looked a bit drunk.

“Bruce come play with us,” said one girl, a brunette with a silver dress

“We’re playing seven minutes in heaven,” said the other girl, also a brunette but was wearing a gold dress. “One of us will give you the time of your life.”

Bruce didn’t want any one of them giving the time of his life. “Sorry girls but I don’t like the game.”

“It’s just one game,” said the gold dress girl.

“He said no,” said a familiar voice from behind.

Bruce turned around and saw Jeremiah who had angry eyes. He was wearing a black blouse and jeans. If circumstances were different Bruce would commented that he look good.

“Leave us alone freak,” said silver dress girl.

Jeremiah walked up to them, standing tall and towering over them. His eyes sending death stares at them. He looked so threatening that the girls cower before him.

“I will not repeat myself,” said Jeremiah, slowly. 

The girls nodded and both ran down the stairs. Jeremiah relaxed when they were gone. He smiled at Bruce, the early threatening look suddenly gone.

“You didn’t have to scare them,” said Bruce.

Jeremiah frowned, “I would appreciate a thank you for getting you out of the game.”

Bruce was scared at how Jeremiah could just change so suddenly. “I’m sorry, Thank you for helping me.”

Jeremiah smiled again and pulled Bruce towards the empty bedroom next to them.

“What are you doing?” asked Bruce, pulling back.

Jeremiah scoffed, “Don’t worry Bruce. I just want to have some alone time with you. I just want to talk.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure it’s just to talk?”

Jeremiah nodded, “You can be sure.”

Bruce still not sure but chose to trust Jeremiah. He walked into the room with him, the door closing behind them.

***  
Bruce waited for Jeremiah to say something but the older man just stare at him with lustful eyes.

“What do you want to talk about,” said Bruce, feeling uncomfortable.

“I was just picturing undressing you,” said Jeremiah, seductively 

Bruce laughed uneasily, “Yeah very funny Jeremiah. I think I will go now.”

Bruce went to walk towards the door but Jeremiah grabbed his wrist and kept a tight grip on it.

“Let me go Jeremiah,” hissed Bruce.

“Let me have you,” said Jeremiah, his free hand went to unbuckle his belt while leaning in for a kiss. But the younger men training kick in.

He rotate his wrist towards Jeremiah’s thumb and then pull back his wrist. He then grabbed his waist and with his free hand grabs the neck before kicking him on the chest.

Jeremiah fell to the ground and Bruce ran to the door. He open it and ran out of the room and down the stairs. He wanted to get out of this party. He notice Jerome looking at him with concerned. 

But Bruce just ignored him and ran out of the sorority house. He ran until he put some distance between him, the house and Jeremiah. 

He shuddered at that lustful look Jeremiah had. He looked at him like he was a shiny toy. There was no way Bruce will ever be someones toy.

He couldn't believe Jeremiah attempted to have sex him without his consent. It just made him mad thinking about it. Jerome was right. Jeremiah just wanted to fuck him. He berate himself for thinking that he was a decent man. 

Bruce touch his lip where Jeremiah kissed him. He felt dirty and just wanted to go back to his dorm and take a shower. 

But before that he just sank to the ground and cried. He cried about his naivety and vulnerability. He cried because he did have feelings for Jeremiah but he turned out to be a sexual predator. 

Bruce then lifted his head and frowned. Jeremiah should pay for his actions, he thought to himself. He took out his phone and dialled Jim Gordon’s number.

“Hello Bruce,” said Jim after the third ring.

“I want to report an attempted sexual assault,” said Bruce, trembling with anger. 

“Who is the assaulter?” asked Jim

“Jeremiah Valeska,” replied Bruce. “I want him arrested and behind bars.”


	6. Ways of Numbing the Pain

“Are you hurt Bruce?” asked Jim, over the phone. 

“Not physically,” sniffled Bruce, I got away before he could do anything.

“I will be there soon,” said Jim. 

“Thanks Jim,” said Bruce, before hanging up.

He just sat there where his breath fogged with the cold air. He then heard footsteps that alerted him.

Jerome approached him holding out a drink towards him.

“It’s water,” said Jerome. “I thought you might need it.”

“Why would I need water?” asked Bruce, in a harsh tone.

“Something happened upstairs. I can see it in your face.”

Bruce sighed furiously, “It turns out that you were right. He just wanted to fuck me.”

“Did he rape you?” asked Jerome, his blood starting to boil.

“He almost did,” Bruce responded. “But my self defence skills helped me stop him.”

Jerome threw his cup on the ground, “I’m going to beat the shit out of him!”

Bruce stood up and grabbed Jerome’s hand, “I’ve already called Jim Gordon. He’s going to arrest Jeremiah.”

“But I still want to beat him to a pulp,” said Jerome, pulling Bruce along with him.

Bruce let himself be pulled along because some part of him wanted to see Jeremiah being beaten. 

They reach the house and immediately asked if anyone seen Jeremiah. No-one has seen him until the two girls who wanted to play seven minutes in heaven said they never seen him walk down the stair. He must still be up there. 

Jerome stomp up the stairs and Bruce followed. He felt chills just being there again when just a few minutes ago he was almost raped.

“Which room did you last see him in?” asked Jerome.

Bruce pointed to the room in front of them. Jerome kick the door open and there was Jeremiah smiling at them.

“You want to have a threesome, Bruce?” questioned Jeremiah.

Jerome then charge at Jeremiah and tackle him to the ground. He punched him in the face multiple times until his nose spilled blood. But still his twin just kept on smiling like he enjoyed the pain.

Suddenly Jim and the GCPD charge in, breaking apart the fight. Jerome struggled against the hold of two police.

Jim and Harvey Bullock picked up Jeremiah who looked at Bruce sadly. He was handcuffed.

Jim then spoke, “Jeremiah Valeska, you are arrested for attempted sexual assault. Anything you say now can be used against you.”

Jeremiah then spoke, “Bruce wants me. He has a darkness like mine waiting to be awaken.”

“Get him out of here,” said a disgusted Jim.

Bruce watched as Jeremiah was being led down the stairs. He didn’t feel satisfied at all. He just felt sad and angry. He wanted those feelings gone.

Jerome was let go by the two police. He grab a tissue and wiped his bloody knuckles. 

“I want to have a drink,” said Bruce. “And it’s not water. I want the strongest drink there is.”

“They don’t have that here,” said Jerome.

“I know a place,” said Bruce. “Do you want to come with me?”

Jerome walked towards Bruce, “I want to come with you. But how will we get there?”

“I’ve got a car parked on the campus,” answered Bruce.  
Jerome smiled, “Then let’s get you drunk.”

***

Jerome marvelled at Bruce’s Mustang. It was so sleek and beautiful that he had to touch it first to see if it really exists.

“I want to be rich,” gasped Jerome.

Bruce opened the door and gestured for Jerome to get in, “I want to get drunk.”

Jerome got in and then Bruce got in to the driver seat. He started the engine which roared to life.

Bruce step on the peddle and the car sped forward and out of the campus grounds. 

Jerome watched Bruce as he drives. He looked like he was in a trance. Poor Bruce, he thought. He just started University and he had to have this traumatic experience.

If only Jerome didn’t let jealousy control him, he could have prevented Jeremiah from even making the move.

“I’m sorry,” said Jerome.

“For what?” asked Bruce

“For being so jealous that I made you want to go upstairs. If i just didn’t make you leave, none of this would have happen.”

“It will happen eventually,” said Bruce. “That was what he wanted all along. You just made it happen earlier.”

Jerome touch Bruce’s hand, “I promise that from now on, I will be there for you.”

“Thanks Jerome,” was all that Bruce responded, not a smile appeared, he was just brooding.

***  
The club was packed with dancing bodies but Bruce just pushed through them. He eyed the many drinks that sat on the shelves.

A male bar attendant smiled at him, “Mr Wayne, what would you like to have?”  
“Give me the strongest one you have,” said Bruce.

“I know just what you want,” said the bar attendant. He turned to Jerome, “And what about you sir?”

“I’ll have a coke,” replied Jerome. “I have to drive him home.”

The bar attendant went to make the drinks while Jerome observed the club. It look pretty exclusive. The body guard had to ask for their names before they entered the club.

“Here is the coke and what I called Pure Bliss,” said the bar attendant as he handed the drinks.

Bruce grab the glass immediately and drink the substance. He swallowed the drink and felt the pain become numb. He kept drinking until it was finish.

Jerome stare at him surprisingly. He never knew Bruce could be such a strong drinker. He drink the coke and welcomed the bubbles that fizzed against his throat.

“I want another one,” said Bruce, finally laughing after being so brooding in the car.

“Me too,” said Jerome.

Bruce put his arm around Jerome, “I feel so much better now. Alcohol can really do wonders for the body.”

Jerome laughed, “Yeah but too much Alcohol can hurt your body too.”

Their drinks came and again Bruce drink it fast and asked for another one. By the time he has his third drink, he was giggling and being touchy with Jerome.

“You look so gorgeous tonight,” Bruce said while playing with Jerome’s hair.

“Yeah you too,” replied Jerome.

“Your hair is like fire but it doesn’t burn,” Bruce bursted out laughing. 

“I think it’s time to go,” said Jerome

“No, I don’t want to go,” said Bruce, getting out of his seat and then sitting on Jerome’s lap. Both arms around his neck.

“You’re really drunk,” said Jerome. He liked that Bruce was all flirty and touchy but he knew that was just because of the alcohol.

“I am but I think you like me this way,” teased Bruce. He then leaned in and kiss Jerome. 

Jerome then push Bruce off his lap, “We are going back to campus Bruce.”

“I’m giving you my consent,” said Bruce, taken aback by Jerome’s rejection.

“You are so drunk that you won’t remember kissing me anyway,” said Jerome.

“You will remember,” said Bruce, smirking.

Jerome frowned, “Yeah I will remember that Bruce Wayne kissed me while under the influence of alcohol.”

Bruce sighed, “Fine, it’s your loss. I’m going to stay here and you can go back to campus.”

Jerome stood up, “No,” he firmly said. “You are coming back with me.”

Bruce scoffed, “Worried that I will find another men to hook up with? You are just like Jeremiah, so possessive over me.”

Jerome fumed with anger, raise his hand and slapped Bruce across the cheek. “I am nothing like Jeremiah who if he was here instead of me will gladly take advantage of you! Is that what you want?”

Bruce put his hand on his stinging cheek. Suddenly the alcohol wasn’t numbing the pain but it enhance it. He remembered what Jeremiah had almost had done and realised he was being a jerk to Jerome.

He just cried. He let all the pain poured out. “I’m so sorry Jerome,” cried Bruce. 

Jerome wrapped his arms around Bruce and let the younger man continued to cry on his shoulder. 

“I want to go back to campus,” cried Bruce.

“I will drive you there,” assured Jerome, rubbing his back to comfort him.

***  
Bruce fell asleep on the way back to campus. Jerome had to carry him back to their dorm and put him in bed. He took Bruce’s shoes off and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Jerome stare at Bruce and smiled at how angelic he look while he slept. Right now Bruce looked at peace. It was what he deserved after a traumatic night.

Jerome left Bruce sleeping and walked out of their dorm and back to Bruce’s car. He had one thing left to do.

***  
Jim Gordon was the only one left when Jerome walked in. “I would like to talk to my brother,” he said.

Jim pointed to the cells on his right. Jerome walked towards it and soon saw Jeremiah just sitting and starring. He had a black eye and a bruised cheek. 

“Hello Brother,” he said calmly. “You came back to beat me again?”

“I wish I could,” sneered Jerome. “But I just want to let you know that Bruce is hurt because of you. He trusted you and befriended you and this is how you repay him? Even after giving you a second chance.”

Jeremiah seemed unfazed so Jerome continued, “I hope you rot in here for a very long time. But if you ever got free, don’t think you can come near Bruce ever again. I won’t let you.”

Jeremiah laughed, “He doesn’t even have any feelings for you.”

“I don’t care,” spat Jerome. “He needs a friend and I will be that for him.”

Jeremiah chuckled, “You always want I want. I wanted a toy so you wanted one too. But mummy only have enough money for one so of course she chose the brilliant son. What are you going to do this time?”

“I’m not going to do anything?” said Jerome.

Jeremiah laughed, “You will do something. You would abuse me when mummy paid more attention to me and buy presents only for me. I remember you set my bed on fire while I was in it and held a knife to my throat.  
“You are lying,” hissed Jerome. “Mum loved the both of us and I understood she had little money. She treated us both fairly. I would get presents too. And you were once happy when it was my turn to get a present. She only started to hate me when you ran away for whatever reason. Now I am invisible to her.”

“Poor Brother,” sneered Jeremiah.

“I should say the same to you because I’m not letting you get what you want,” said Jerome. “I won’t let you hurt Bruce. You will have to get through me first.”

Jerome then walked away and nodded at Jim before leaving the precinct. Jeremiah hummed to himself to calm the rage beneath him. He wish he had a blade that he can cut himself with. He needed the pain. 

Flashes of an eight year old boy at an orphanage played in his mind. He was under the table playing with his toys. A man peek under the table and asked him to come out. The boy did as he was told and then the man lifted him and sat him on the table. The man then began to touch him all over the place and the boy shivered at the touch. It was a contrast to the man who seemed to enjoy touching the boy.

Jeremiah returned back to the present, he began scratching at his arms, needing to feel pain. That pain was better than any other pain he endured a long time ago.


	7. Man from the Past

Bruce woke up with a migraine that blurred his vision as he got up. He rubbed his head and then suddenly felt the urge to puke.

He ran to the bathroom while his migraine got worse. He kneeled down at the toilet seat and then vomit the contents of his stomach. 

Jerome just walked in when he heard Bruce vomiting. He walked to the the doorway of the bathroom, held the bag in front of Bruce and shake it. The contents inside was medicine that he had bought.

“What is in there?” asked Bruce, flushing the toilet.

“It’s Paracetamol to help with your migraine,” replied Jerome.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “How do you know I would have one?”

“Because I have drink the strongest alcohol three times before and the next day I woke up with a killer migraine,” explained Jerome.

Bruce took the bag from Jerome and thanked him. He step out of the bathroom to grab a water bottle. He open the bag and open the box that contained the tablets. He took one and swallowed it with water. He then sat back down on the bed.

“You should just rest here,” said Jerome, “I’ve got extra rehearsal today so I will be out till the afternoon.”

Bruce wince as he remembers when he forgot to attend Jerome’s rehearsal. “I want to come and watch you rehearse.”

“You really need to rest,” said Jerome. 

“I am fine enough to watch you rehearse,” assured Bruce. To prove himself, he stood up and walked but stumbled forward. The pounding in his head became so powerful that he felt his head could explode.

Jerome reach out his arm to steady him, “You are not fine.” He walked Bruce back to his bed and gently sat him down.

“I really regret getting so drunk last night,” Bruce croaked, massaging his head. “I feel so awful.”

“I can get you something to eat,” said Jerome.  
Bruce lay down, “I’m not hungry. I just need to sleep it off.”

Jerome nodded, “If you need anything, just give me a call and I will come to you.”

Bruce frowned in regret, “You are so kind to me after I didn’t believe you, forgot your rehearsal and was such a jerk to you last night.”

Jerome smiled reassuringly, “You’re young and still got a lot to learn about people. Besides I already forgave you.”

“Thank you, Jerome,” said Bruce

“You’re very welcome,” replied Jerome. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

***

Jeremiah whistled in his chair. He was waiting to be transported to Black Gate prison. He would be there for 7 years. It would have been way longer if he actually penetrated Bruce. He wasn’t sure if he will be welcome back to Gotham University. 

He look down at his wrist where last night he was scratching at them until it bleeds. He felt calm at seeing his own blood coming out of his skin. Jim had caught him bleeding so he stop the bleeding. Now those scratches join the cuts on his arms.

He keep whistling until he saw a tall man in a brown coat walked into the precinct. He had sleek dark hair and held himself with confidence. Jeremiah froze as he recognise that man; The man from his orphanage.

Jim Gordon notice a man had just entered the precinct. That man approached him and smiled, “Detective Gordon, My name is Eli Rothwell. I am Jeremiah’s Valeska Lawyer.”

Jim crease his eyebrow in disbelief, “I wasn’t aware that Jeremiah had asked for a lawyer.”

“I saw news of his arrest this morning,” said Eli. “Someone on campus must have leak what happened.”

“So you’re here to plead his case,” said Jim

“I personally knew Jeremiah Valeska,” said Eli. “I was his warden at an orphanage out of town. He has mental health issues.”

“You tell the court when you ask for a trial,” said Jim. “But in all honesty Mr Rothwell, Jeremiah has hurt someone I really care about. I hope he rots in jail.”

Eli who seemed unfazed said, “I hope I can change your mind. But for now I would like to speak to Jeremiah.”

Jim pointed Eli to the direction of the cells. “Thank you, Mr Gordon,” said Eli.

Jeremiah saw Eli walked towards him and he stepped back. 

“Come on Jeremiah, don’t be shy,” Eli said with a grin. “We are old friends.”

“W-W-Why-Why are you back?” asked Jeremiah, shaking. That man was his nightmare brought to life

“I’m here to help you of course,” said Eli, like it was obvious

“I don’t want your help,” retorted Jeremiah.

“But then you won’t see Bruce Wayne in a very long time,” said Eli

“He despises me now,” said Jeremiah, sadly. “At least from jail, I won’t be tempted to touch him.”

“You are just like me. I am so proud,” said Eli. 

“You made me this way,” hissed Jeremiah. “I don’t know how you did it but you make me like being a predator.” Flashes of himself trying to rape Bruce played in his mind. 

Eli crossed his arms, “I have a special talent.”

“I hate you,” spat Jeremiah.“Now fucking leave!” he shouted. The calm demeanour he kept with other people disappeared when Eli was standing in front of him.

Jim heard the shout and ran towards the cell. “What is happening here?”

Eli smiled, “I was just leaving. See you later Jeremiah. Don’t worry I will make sure that you come out on top.”

Jeremiah was trembling in anger. How dare he comes back? He left the orphanage expecting to put the past behind him. To leave him behind.

Now he is back and he wants to make sure that Jeremiah will follow in his footsteps.

Jeremiah berate himself for becoming like Eli. Before he didn’t think that what he wanted to do with Bruce was what Eli would do to him.

“Jeremiah, you seem to hate that man” said Jim.

“I do hate him,” said Jeremiah. “You better just send me to black Gate. Don’t let him argue my case.”

Jim nodded and began to walk away.

Jeremiah then remember what Eli said about making sure that Jeremiah come out on top. And then he remembered Bruce Wayne. How does he know about his infatuation with Bruce? Unless he was watching him all this time. That means…

“Detective Gordon,” called out Jeremiah. 

Jim turned around and walked back to Jeremiah. “What is it now?”

“Eli will be coming after Bruce, I’m sure of it.”

Jim now looked alerted, “What will he do to Bruce?”

“There are many things he can do,” replied Jeremiah. “But one thing I know is if he gets too Bruce, he will never be the same again.”

Jeremiah then look to the distance as flashes of his time at the orphanage played in his mind, 

“I know this because after I met him, I was never the same.”


	8. Insight

Bruce dreamt that he was walking into Jeremiah’s dorm and saw that the bathroom door was close but he can see lights between the cracks. Blood was leaking from the crack.

Bruce open the door and saw Jeremiah bleeding out from the bathtub. His arm was hanging out from it and in his hands he was holding a small blade.

“I’m a monster,” Jeremiah said. “I hate what I become.”

Bruce hurried over to Jeremiah with a towel in his hand but soon was thrown out of his dream when the sound of his mobile rang. He opened his eyes to find himself back in his bed.

Bruce reached out with his arm to pick up his phone on the bedside table. He saw that the caller was Jim Gordon.

“Hello,” said a groggy Bruce. 

“You need to be on the alert,” said the voice of Jim Gordon.

“Alert for what?” asked Bruce.

“There is a man name Eli Rothwell. He has a connection with Jeremiah Valeska and is now targeting you.”

Bruce became wide awake when Jim mentioned Jeremiah. “So this Eli wants to rape me too?”

“I don’t know but it was Jeremiah who told me that Eli will be after you,” said Jim.

“Jeremiah told you that?” asked Bruce

“He seems to hate the man,” said Jim. “If Jeremiah hates him then it means this man could be dangerous. He even wanted to plead his case.”

“I will be on alert for him,” said Bruce

“And I will be out looking for him,” said Jim. “I hope we can catch him before he even meets you.”

“Me too,” said Bruce. “What does he look like?”

“He is a tall man with dark sleek hair and he wears a brown coat.”

“Thank you,” said Bruce

“You’re Welcome,” said Jim.

Bruce put his phone on the table and got out of bed. The migraine was completely gone. He would probably be called stupid for ever doing this but he needs to see Jeremiah. Jim said Jeremiah had a connection with Eli and he hates him. Perhaps his past with this man can explain why Jeremiah was the way he is.

***

Bruce walked into the precinct and walk straight to the cells. He saw Jeremiah sitting on the chair staring at the air.

Bruce reach the bars of the cell. Jeremiah look at him and smiled, “Bruce, darling, did you miss me?”

“Who is this Eli Rothwell?” asked Bruce, unsmiling.

Jeremiah frowned at the mention of the name, “He is a terrible man. You must call Jim Gordon if you are approach by him.”

“What was he to you?” Bruce continued asking

“He was many things,” said Jeremiah. “None that you need to know about.”

“Come on Jeremiah, Why can’t you tell me about yourself?” asked Bruce

Jeremiah shrug his shoulder, “I just don’t think you should know. Why do you want to know about the man who wanted to rape you?”

“I’m just curious about why you are the way you are,” replied Bruce. 

“Curiosity can get you killed,” warned Jeremiah.

“Tell me more about this Eli Rothwell then,” said Bruce

“I already answered that question,” said Jeremiah

“I need to know more about him because I need to be on the alert,” argued Bruce.

Jeremiah pondered what to say before deciding which info to give Bruce, “He was my warden at the orphanage I use to live in. That is all you need to know.”

“What was the name of the orphanage?” asked Bruce

“St Gertrude and I won’t give you the town it was in,” said Jeremiah, standing up and walking to Bruce. He put his hands on the bar. “I don’t understand why you want to dig into my past. It ain’t pretty.”

“It’s because I once like you,” said Bruce. He then frowned, “That is until you wanted to rape me.”

Jeremiah winced when Bruce mention his wrongdoing. He then look apolitically at Bruce, “I’m sorry for what I did. It was disgusting of me to do it and I only realise it when I saw him after so many years. Sometimes I feel like there is this darkness in me that I can’t control.”

Bruce was surprise to hear Jeremiah apologise and also talk about himself. “I appreciate the apology but don’t expect me to forgive you so easily.”

Jeremiah nodded, “I do hope that you know that the reason I’m warning you about him is that I have more than sexual feelings towards you.”

Bruce eyes widen, “You really have true feelings for me?”

Jeremiah looked away and then look back, “Be careful out there Bruce. There are many bad people wanting to hurt you.” He then turn around and walk back to his stool.

Bruce walked away knowing he wasn’t going to get more out of Jeremiah. He was still reeling from that apology and the confession of having more than sexual feelings. He know that an apology should never change what a person did but he can’t help but not be angry at Jeremiah anymore. He replayed Jeremiah’s apology in his head and then he realised that information was provided in the apology; ‘It was disgusting of me to do it and I only realise it when I saw him after so many years’ Jeremiah had said.

Bruce realised that this man might have raped Jeremiah and somehow made him like him. It would explain why Jeremiah was feeling remorseful and how today he care for Bruce when only yesterday at the party he was like a predator. 

‘Sometimes I feel like there is this darkness in me that I can’t control,’ Jeremiah had said. That darkness that he can’t control could be that chilling dominating side of Jeremiah he saw. But there was a more nicer side to Jeremiah. Bruce thought back to Jeremiah’s past behaviour such as the inappropriate sexual gestures from Bruce’s first day, the way he can just go from happy to angry and from gentle to aggressive, the feeling of guilt and brokenness and how he alienated himself from everyone at campus. He never really given it much thought until now. In his head Bruce analyse it and match the behaviour with his studies on mental health. To him it sounds like Jeremiah is suffering from bipolar disorder. He remember the cutting. Bruce noted that he might be suffering from depression too. He only studied a little about mental health issues but Jeremiah’s past behaviour pointed in that direction.

Suddenly Bruce have more of an insight into Jeremiah and the less he seemed like the monster and more like someone who needed help. 

Bruce felt angry now and he wanted to beat up this Eli. How dare he robbed Jeremiah of his innocence. He remembered the kid who carved the pebble for him. Bruce thought he must have been so scared.

Bruce reached the exit of the precinct when a tall man with a brown coat walked in. He looked at him and saw he fit the description of Eli Rothwell.

“Leave him alone!” Bruce asserted, blocking the man’s way.

“Who are you?” asked Eli.

“You know who I am,” said Bruce. 

As if he just suddenly remembers Eli said, “Oh you are Jeremiah’s object of desire.”

“I am not his object,” retorted Bruce. “And you already damage him enough.”

Eli scoffed, “I helped him become a man.”

“You left a huge scar,” said Bruce, frowning

“Why don’t you just give him what he wants?” asked Eli

“You’re disgusting,” said Bruce. “Now leave before I alert the police.”

“I’m Jeremiah’s lawyer,” said Eli, standing his ground.

“I can get Jeremiah the best lawyer,” said Bruce. “You don’t need to plead for his case.” Bruce then gestured towards the many cops sitting at the desk and moving around. “I won’t ask again,” warned Bruce.

Eli sighed furiously, “This is not over Bruce Wayne. I will not let you ruin what I created.”

“Fuck off,” said Bruce.

Eli left with a groan and storm out of the building. Bruce notice Harvey Bullock sitting at his desk and walk towards him.

“Mr Bullock,” Bruce called out.

“What are you doing here?” asked Harvey

“Where is Jim?” asked Bruce

“He is searching the area for Eli,” said Bullock

“He was just here,” said Bruce

Harvey groaned, “Why didn’t you alert the cops,”

“I just wanted him away from Jeremiah. He is more of a danger to him than me. Eli made him the way he is.”

“You care for the bastard now?” asked Harvey in disbelief.

“He needs help,” said Bruce. “I think he has a mental illness and that’s what made him want to rape me. I know that he still should be punish but I think he deserves a second chance.”

Harvey forced a smile, “You’re too nice Bruce. Just let him be punish.”

“Please get Gordon on the phone for me?” asked Bruce, he sat on the chair next to Harvey. “I’m not leaving until I speak to him.

Harvey sighed, “You’re very stubborn.” He dialled Jim’s number on the phone. “Jim, I got Bruce here wanting to talk to you.” He gave the phone to Bruce.

Bruce said the same thing he said to Harvey. Jim response however was different.

“I believe you Bruce,” said Jim. “But he still needs to serve his time.”

“I can hire a lawyer,” said Bruce. “He still can be set free if he is proven to have mental health issues?”

“It’s a possibility,” said Jim. “But don’t get your hopes up. The least he can get is a reduced prison sentence.”

“I just need to try,” said Bruce.

“You can try,” said Jim.

Bruce thanked Jim and hang up before walking back to the cells. Jeremiah was still sitting on his stool. But he walked to bars when he saw Bruce walking towards him.

“I think you really miss me,” said Jeremiah smirking.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” said Bruce

Jeremiah eyes widen, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I know more about you know. You gave me clues,” replied Bruce

“What do you know about me?” asked Jeremiah

“That your past has broken you. Eli must of raped you and now you are with bipolar disorder.”

Jeremiah laughed, “You are no psychologist Bruce. You just want to make excuses for me.”

Bruce feeling taken aback said, “I did some study on mental health and you gave me information when you apologise to me.”

Jeremiah gasped when he realised he spelt some secrets about him by accident, “It’s my life Bruce. Just stay out of it.”

Bruce grab on to the bars, “How can I stay out of it? I am a part of your life ever since the day we met and you got poisoned from a drug funded by my company.”

“None of this was your fault,” said Jeremiah. “You were just a kid.”

“You were too,” said Bruce. “Until you got sent away.”

“You don’t need to take responsibility for this,” said Jeremiah.

“I want too,” said Bruce. “And I care about you despite what has happened between us.”  
Jeremiah smiled sadly, “I don’t deserve your kindness Bruce,”

Bruce shook his head, “No Jeremiah, you deserve kindness after everything you have been through.”

“I will get you out,” said Bruce. “You won’t be here for long.” He walked away leaving the words hanging in the air.

Just quickly like that Bruce went from hating Jeremiah to caring about him. Jeremiah’s issues has become his issues now.


	9. Midnight Visit

Bruce was waiting patiently for his lawyer to enter the room. Ronan Wood was Gotham’s top lawyer. His service was also pricey. But to Bruce the price was nothing. It was one of the perks of being rich. He scanned the office and saw that it look like any standard office he saw at Wayne Enterprises. On the wall in front of him was a framed diploma. His desk contained a computer and a cup filled with stationeries. To his left was a bookshelf filled with books about law. To his right there was a black couch for other family members to sit while Ronan is dealing with his customer.

The door opened and in walked a man wearing an expensive looking suit. His light brown hair was combed back. He carried a brown leather briefcase. This was Ronan Wood. 

“Mr Wayne, What a pleasure to meet you,” said Ronan, reaching out his hand.

“Thank you for making yourself available,” said Bruce, standing up and shaking his hand. “I know that you have plenty of customers.”

“I always have time for Bruce Wayne,” said Ronan, grinning. “Please sit down.”

Bruce sat down and Ronan open his briefcase to take out some paperwork. “So, what can I do for you?” asked Ronan

“I have a friend who is about to be transferred to Blackgate,” said Bruce. “I want you to bail him out under the grounds of mental health.”

Ronan sighed, “I’m quite surprise that you who is someone with such high status have friends like that,”

Bruce frowned, “I’m paying you to be a lawyer, not to judge me.”

“Forgive me Mr Wayne,” said Ronan, “I shouldn't step out of line.”

“So what is your approach to releasing my friend?” asked Bruce, moving straight to his question he wanted answers too.

Ronan took out a cheque book and push it towards Bruce, “The wealthy usually solve everything with money. Together with a lawyer like me and a large sum of money we can free your friend.”

“How much to bail a person out?” asked Bruce, taking the cheque book and started to write on it.

“Eight thousand dollars,” replied Ronan

Bruce sign the cheque and gave it to Ronan, “It’s done. I trust that you will do your part.”

“I will do my part,” assured Ronan. “Customer Satisfaction is very important to our firm. Now I need your friends name and the crime he committed.”

“His name is Jeremiah Valeska and the crime he committed is attempted Rape.”

Ronan eyes widen, “Are you sure you want him out in the world.”

“He needs help,” said Bruce.

“Okay if you say so,” said Ronan, typing on his computer. “He should be let go by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you Mr Wood,” said Bruce, getting up.

Ronan stood up and went to shake Bruce’s hand, “Thank you for trusting Wood and Anderson law firm.”

Bruce gave a nod and then left the room.

***  
Bruce open the door of his dorm to find Jerome sitting on the bed. His face lit up with relief.

“I thought you were resting,” said Jerome.

“I had something urgent to attend to,” said Bruce. He choose not to tell Jerome about Jeremiah. He was still angry about what Jeremiah did to Bruce. He wouldn’t be able to understand.

“Oh,” said Jerome, “But you are feeling much better right?”

“I am feeling much better,” said Bruce, smiling. “How was rehearsal?”

“It went good,” said Jerome, “Except I had trouble doing the kissing scenes.”

“How so?” asked Bruce

“I wasn’t into it and my teacher said the audience wouldn’t believe in the characters love for each other.”

Bruce thought back to the two times that Jerome kiss him. He was pretty into it. When he think about it Jerome was a great kisser. So without thinking he move closer to Jerome until there was a small gap between them. He leaned forward and close the gap to kiss him.

Jerome kissed back and continued to kiss Bruce, deepening the kiss. His hand moved to caress the back of Bruce’s head. 

Bruce pulled away from the kiss and smiled, “You don’t have trouble kissing me.”

Jerome blushed, “That is because I like you.”

“Then when you are performing the kiss, pretend that you are kissing me,” said Bruce

Jerome smirked, “That is a great idea. I think I want more practice.” He leaned forward and kissed Bruce.

Bruce ran his hand down Jerome’s back and then under his white shirt to feel his skin. 

Jerome took Bruce’s coat off and then led him to bed. He sat Bruce down and then push him down, kissing him again. 

Bruce slide Jerome’s shirt up until it was off him. He run his hand down his torso and hard abs. 

Jerome slide Bruce’s black shirt up to his chest. Bruce helped him to get it off. But once it was off his head, he gasped because looking down at him was Jeremiah. 

Bruce jumped up hitting his head against Jeremiah…No! He look again and it was definitely Jerome rubbing his head.

“I’m so sorry,” said Bruce, his heart beating rapidly. “I don’t know how but I saw Jeremiah.”

Jerome frowned, “I’m the one who should be sorry. You must still be traumatised by Jeremiah. I shouldn’t have gone any further.”  
Bruce stood up, “I guess the circumstances wasn’t right.”

“Are you sure you are okay with me picturing you while I’m performing the kiss scene?” asked Jerome.

“Yeah why wouldn't it be?” asked Bruce

“We are not boyfriends so I thought it might be weird,” said Jerome.

“Think of it as a new technique and that I am helping you,” said Bruce, smiling

“Thank you,” said Jerome, he kissed Bruce on the cheek.

Bruce blushed, “You’re welcome.”

***  
For the rest of the evening, Jerome and Bruce hang out with Harleen and Jonathan at the recreational area. They played board games where Harleen had the tendency to cheat when she saw that she was going to loose. But instead of getting mad they tickle her since she was very ticklish.

Bruce felt Jerome glance at him. He flashback to a couple of hours ago where they kissed and their interrupted make out session. It had to be ruined by Jeremiah. But then Bruce didn’t blame Jeremiah. He blamed himself for even thinking about him in that way. 

When it was close to midnight and Bruce find that couldn’t sleep at all. He was thinking about Jeremiah. He should have gone there earlier and told him the good news.

Bruce got out of bed and put on his shoes. He grab his coat and car keys before exiting his room.

***  
Bruce stand not too far from the door of the Precinct. He took out a device that blocks the signal of the camera. This was a prototype that Lucius Fox made. He was making a lot of prototype gadgets for Bruce to use when he is stopping crime in Gotham. He then walked to the front of the door, took out a pin and begin to work the lock. When he unlock the door he open it and step inside. 

He took out his torch and shine a path to the cell. When he reach the cell he called out, “Jeremiah wake up.”

Jeremiah stir from his sleeping position on a bench. He sat up and smiled, “You couldn’t sleep either right?”  
“I couldn’t sleep because I wanted to tell you good news,” said Bruce.

“And what is this good news?” asked Jeremiah

“You will be released tomorrow afternoon,” said Bruce, smiling

Jeremiah smiled back and stood up, “You are amazing Bruce Wayne.”

“Even if I sent you to jail?” said Bruce, smirking.

“You can make it up to me,” said Jeremiah, pointing to the ground next to him. “Keep me company for a little while.”

Bruce shuddered as flashback of Jeremiah coming on to him played in his mind.

“The last time I was alone with you with a door behind us, I was almost raped by you,” said Bruce, frowning

Jeremiah winced, “Okay you don’t have to come in the cell but still can you just keep company from where you are?”

Bruce sat down in front of the cage door, “That I feel comfortable doing.”

Jeremiah smiled and also sat down, “So what is going to happen to my engineering course?”

“I don’t know,” said Bruce. “We will figure something out.”

“We?” asked Jeremiah

“Yeah we,” confirmed Bruce. “I will pay for your therapy but I want you to really participate and fight hard for you to get better.”

Tears ran down Jeremiah’s cheek, “But what if I have nothing to fight hard for? What if fighting hard for me isn’t enough?”

“There must be something or someone,” said Bruce

“There is someone but he doesn’t like me,” said Jeremiah, looking down

Bruce put his hands through the gaps of the cell and touch Jeremiah’s hand, “Maybe you can change his mind one day.”  
Jeremiah look up at Bruce, “Really?”

“Yes,” said Bruce. 

Jeremiah sighed sadly, “That is a dream that won’t come true. I am not what you deserve.”

“Just try, Jeremiah, for me,” said Bruce

Jeremiah didn’t seem convince so Bruce did the one thing that might convince him. He unlock the cell door with his pin and open it. Jeremiah looked up surprised. Bruce close the door behind him and sat beside Jeremiah.

“I am willing to fight my trauma of being locked up with you,” said Bruce. “I want you to get better Jeremiah. I want you to have friends and a relationship. You think you may not deserve me but you deserve at least friends and a boyfriend.”

Jeremiah smiled, “You have a big heart. If you can stand to be this close to me than I will fight, Bruce.” Jeremiah leaned against Bruce’s shoulder and he leaned his against Jeremiah’s head. They just stayed like that, enjoying each other’s warmth and company until sunrise.

***  
Bruce open his eyes to a cell being filled with sunlight. He lift his head from Jeremiah’s head.

Jeremiah himself was still sleeping but he had to wake him up.

“Jeremiah, wake up,” said Bruce

Jeremiah lifted his head and took his surrounding. He jumped up, “Bruce you have to get out of here before the cops arrive.”

“I will be here when you are released,” said Bruce.   
Jeremiah nodded. 

Bruce open the cell door and closed it, making sure it was locked. He run out of the precinct and made sure the entrance door was locked too. He sped back to campus and ran to his dorm. 

Jerome was still asleep which he felt relieved to see. He took off his coat and sneak into bed. He lay with eyes open thinking about how warm Jeremiah felt.


	10. Pain and Vengeance

Bruce heard Jerome stir in his sleep. He turned his head towards him and found Jerome smiling at him.

“Good Morning,” said Jerome. 

“Good Morning,” said Bruce, smiling back at him.

“It’s the start of the second week of classes,” said Jerome, sitting up.

Bruce heard his phone vibrate. He pick it up and saw that he has a message from Ronan. Jeremiah will be released at 4:00 pm.

“Yeah last week flew by so fast,” Bruce replied to Jerome.

“Can you come to my rehearsal today at 4:00 pm?” asked Jerome.

Bruce gasped because that was the same time he was going to see Jeremiah being released.

“I can’t do today,” said Bruce. 

“Oh that’s fine,” said Jerome, sadly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jerome got out of bed and open it to find a shock Harleen.

“What happen Harleen?” asked Jerome.

“I heard on the radio that your bad twin is being release today at 4:00 pm,” said Harleen. She look at Bruce with pity, “I’m so sorry Bruce.”

But Bruce didn’t hear her because he was too focus on Jerome looking at him with anger and disappointment.

“That urgent thing you have to do, did it have to do with my brother?” asked Jerome

“No, it didn’t,” said Bruce

“Don’t lie to me!” shouted Jerome. “My rehearsal is at 4:00 pm which is the same time that Jeremiah is being released and you can’t make it to my rehearsal so you must be going to my brother.”

“I thought you might be angry to hear my reasoning,” said Bruce.

Jerome curl his fist, “Explain it to me then.”

“He is mentally ill,” explained Bruce. “There is this man who was a warden of his orphanage but he raped Jeremiah. Now your brother is suffering from that event. He has developed bipolar disorder and that man somehow make him think it’s okay to rape people. He needs help.”

Jerome laughed mockingly, “You need help Bruce. I think you have developed Stockholm Syndrome.”

“Jerome please believe me,” pleaded Bruce

Jerome trembled and then grab at both of Bruce’s arm, “Why am I always second place to Jeremiah! I am a good person! I did nobody harm but I always receive the shit end of the stick! For one can’t you choose me?”

“Jerome, you are hurting me,” winced Bruce, his arm stinging from Jerome’s nail piercing his skin.

Harleen tried to pull Jerome away but the redhead slapped her across the face. He then quickly went back to gripping Bruce’s arm.

“Stay out of this Harleen,” Jerome said threateningly

“Calm down Jerome, this is not you,” said Harleen.

Jerome nodded, “Yes this isn’t me. But that is because I hate being me.”

He turned to Harleen, “Do you like me Harleen?”

Harleen nodded, “Yes, I do.”

Jerome smirked, “If you want to please me, I need you to make sure no-one comes into this room. If anyone looks for Bruce, tell him he went out.”

Harleen look fearfully at Bruce then to Jerome, “Yes Jerome, I will do it for you.” 

“That is a good girl,” said Jerome. “Now get me my knife.”

Harleen obeyed and got his knife from the bedside table. 

Bruce needed to get out now so he struggled to loosen Jerome’s grip but the older man kneed him in the stomach.

Bruce groaned and fell to the ground. Harleen gave Jerome the knife.

“Thank you, Harleen,” smiled Jerome. “Now get out.”

Harleen nodded and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Jerome glared at Bruce before pulling him up by his hair. He held the knife against his throat.

“I’m so sorry I lied to you,” said Bruce, trembling. He stare at Jerome who looked different. Gone was the kind and gentle face he once knew. Now the man who was standing before him had a sinister and vengeful face. 

Jerome scowled at Bruce, “I don’t want your apology anymore.”

Jerome pressed the knife harder against Bruce’s skin drawing blood, “Remember how I told you that I never got jealous when it was Jeremiah’s turn to get presents?”

Bruce nodded

Jerome chuckled, “That was a lie. I did get jealous. We both were jealous of each other although I did a much better job at hiding it than Jeremiah. I just didn’t want to cause trouble. How good of me to do so right?”

Jerome pressed the knife even harder, “Am I right Bruce?”

Bruce nodded

Jerome scowled, “Then why am I not good enough for you?”

“I do like you Jerome,” said Bruce. “You were so kind to me but I told you I’m not looking for a relationship. The thing with Jeremiah is just me wanting to help him.”

“You lie again Bruce,” said Jerome. “I haven’t forget that you kiss him back.”

“Now tell me the truth,” said Jerome, “Do you like Jeremiah Valeska?”

Bruce look at Jerome’s eyes and said, “Yes, I like Jeremiah Valeska. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Jerome winced, “Yes because now I know how you truly feel.”

Jerome then smirked, “I know now that Bruce Wayne is attracted to bad boys. So I will be a bad boy then.”

He pulled Bruce towards his bed and pinned him down with the knife still pointing to his neck. His leg pinning Bruce’s leg to the bed.

“Jerome please don’t do this,” said Bruce, his heart beating in fear.

Jerome laughed and it chilled Bruce to the bones. He leaned towards Bruce’s ear and whispered, “I am going to do what Jeremiah failed to do.”

Bruce gulped down his fears and look at Jerome’s hand holding the knife. He then spit on the older man’s hand.

Jerome recoiled his hand in disgust which created an opportunity for Bruce. Using all his strength he kicked Jerome away and stood up with his fist at the ready.

Jerome scoffed, “You want to fight me Brucey?”

“I beat your brother. I am sure I can beat you,” said Bruce.

Jerome laughed and then lunge his knife at Bruce. He ducked and then aim to kick his knee causing the man to fall to the ground.

Then Jerome look at Bruce causing him to freeze. Jerome was looking at him with frightful eyes.

“I am sorry, I was angry” said Jerome, he look at Bruce with the same kind eyes loved.

Bruce reach out his hand to pull out Jerome but then the man stab him in the thigh.

Bruce groaned in pain. Jerome pulled out the knife and stab the other thigh and put pressure on it until Bruce was force on his knees. 

Jerome stood up and punched Bruce on the jaw and then punch him again and again until he was spitting out blood.

“Are you satisfied now?” croaked Bruce, frowning at Jerome.

Jerome smirked, “Not yet.” He kicked at Bruce’s chest causing him to fall backwards.

He pulled out Bruce’s legs from under him so that now he was laying face up on the floor.

He pinned Bruce’s leg together between his legs.

“Jerome I know that you are good,” said Bruce, shivering as Jerome slide the knife down his cheek. “And things might not go the way you wanted but in time you will receive the good end of the stick. All you need is patience.”

“Stop talking,” said Jerome. He pulled down Bruce’s pants and underwear. He flipped Bruce over causing the younger man to groan as pain spiked on both his thigh. Immediately he pinned his legs together again to stop Bruce from trying to escape.

“What you are doing is wrong,” said Bruce, 

Jerome groaned, took off his sock and stuff it in to Bruce’s mouth. He inserted his finger into Bruce’s hole, prepping him.

Then he slid down his own pants and then roughly thrust himself into Bruce. He heard Bruce muffled groaned and that satisfied him. He thrust again and again while still holding the knife against Bruce’s face. He pulled back Bruce’s head to get access to his neck. He suck on his neck to which he felt his victim shivered.

All the while Bruce was feeling so much pain that he fell into a trance. He was numb to everything but the pain. Tears stream down his cheek. It was like a living a nightmare to which he had no control over. 

“It feels good right?” hissed Jerome. “You like this.”

Using the knife he cut Bruce’s shirt open and run his hand down his back. 

“You feel so good Bruce,” said Jerome, enjoying feeling Bruce’s shivers

It felt like ages to Bruce when he felt Jerome climax and release his seed into him. 

Jerome got up, flipped Bruce over so that he was looking at him. He laughed, “Jeremiah will be angry to see that I had you first.”

He tore Bruce’s shirt off him and then slid his knife down his torso, leaving a trail of his blood from his stab wounds.

“Remember Brucie, I had you first. When you are fucking Jeremiah. I want you to remember I cum into you first. When Jeremiah run his hands over you. I did that first.”

Bruce shivered, He just wanted to disappear. He wanted to leave this nightmare.

Jerome pulled Bruce into the bathroom and leaned him against the bathtub. “If anyone comes for you, well you have a chance at survival,” said Jerome

He grab all the towels and anything that might be use as tourniquet. “But if not then you will bleed to death,” Jerome then chuckled, exit the bathroom, grab Bruce's phone and left the dorm, making sure to lock it.

But then he opened it again and said, “You must be so unlucky to have evil twin brothers pine over you. You should just stayed away from us Valeska Brothers.” Jerome then lock and close the door.

Finally Bruce was all alone. He let out all of his tears and cried out loud. He wish Alfred was here. 

He wished Jeremiah was here.


	11. The Toxin

After a long cry, Bruce wiped the tears away and a resilient voice in his head told him he must fight. He can’t die like this when he had plans to help Gotham. His parents would want him to keep on living.

That gave Bruce motivation to get up but pain strike both his thigh. He fell back on the floor. He felt more blood gushing out of his wound. Jerome had really push the knife in deep creating a deep cut.

He needed to wrap it with something. He look down at his pants that fell off his ankle as he tried to get up. He pick it up and tear the bottom half of it before wrapping it tight around his right thigh. He winced as the wound sting at the touch of the fabric. He then did the same for his left thigh.

Bruce grabbed onto the bathtub and pulled himself up. He wipe the blood off his torso and face. Then he walked slowly out of the bathroom and put on a grey sweatshirt and black pants. 

Bruce opened the door only to be met by Eli Rothwell. 

Bruce frowned, “Get out of my way.”

Eli smirked, “I don’t want too.” He brought out a spray bottle and released the contents on to Bruce’s face.

Bruce vision blurred and then he sank into the darkness. 

***  
Bruce opened his eyes to the sun shining through his bedroom window at Wayne Manor.

Did Alfred bring him home after he got sprayed?

He then felt someone hug him. He turned around to face Jeremiah. Only this Jeremiah looked normal. He looked like the older version of the boy he met. He was wearing glasses and had red hair. He smiled so lovingly at Bruce.

“Good morning sleepy head,” said Jeremiah.

“How did you reverse the effect?” asked Bruce, touching his face which now had colour.

“Reverse what?” asked Jeremiah, eyebrow creasing.  
“The drug that you took as a boy,” said Bruce. “You had white skin and black hair. Your eyes were unnaturally green but now they look normal.”

Jeremiah placed his hand against Bruce’s, “Honey you must have been dreaming. I never took any drug. Also you didn’t know me as a boy. We met at college.”

Bruce head was spinning. This must be a dream. He tried to pinch himself out of the dream but nothing happened.

Then he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in a while. His mum.

“Bruce, Jeremiah, Breakfast is ready,” called out Martha Wayne.

“Come on, let’s eat,” said Jeremiah getting out of bed. He was wearing a white tank top that made Bruce lick his lips.

Bruce got out of bed figuring he’d just go with the dream. It’s not everyday that he has a dream like this.

When they reach the dining room Bruce had to gasped because he saw his Father and Mother sitting on the table with a cup of tea in their hands. Alfred was there too laughing along something Thomas was telling. 

On the table there was pancakes, bacon and egg, toast and other breakfast that made Bruce hungry.

But that hunger didn’t overpower the urge to run to his parents and give them both a hug. When he embraced them he can’t help but cry. 

“Why are you crying Bruce?” asked Martha

“I just missed you both so much,” replied Bruce

“We didn’t go anywhere,” said Thomas. 

“We are right here,” said Martha

Jeremiah pat Bruce’s shoulder, “We are here with you always.”

Bruce turned around and kiss Jeremiah on the lips. He then pulled away and smiled, “I just felt like doing that.”

Jeremiah laughed, “By all means do it again.”

“After we eat breakfast please,” said Martha.

Bruce laughed and take a seat next to Jeremiah. He looked at his parents, Alfred and Jeremiah. They were happy and he is feeling happy. This is what he wanted.

***  
Jerome woke up on the library floor. Harleen was also waking up beside him.

“What happened?” asked Jerome. The last thing he remembered was playing games with Bruce, Harleen and Jonathan. After that Bruce left first while he went to pick his stuff that he left in the theatre. That was when he received a text message from Ivy to meet at the library. Then Ivy pierce his skin with her nails. After that he don’t remember anything. It seemed the same has happen to Harleen too.

“You’re girlfriend is a bitch,” said Jerome.

“I never thought she would do that to us,” said Harleen sadly.

“She has change since she left for field work,” said Jerome. “She seemed much colder now.”

Jerome got up and rubbed his head. He had to ask Bruce about what happened between the hours he met Ivy and now. 

“Harleen, I’m going to see Bruce,” said Jerome

“Okay, I’ll be taking a shower,” replied Harleen

He walked back to the dorm and opened the door. He gasped as he saw blood on the carpet. A ripped shirt lay on the carpet too. 

What happened here? Where was Bruce? Jerome look around and found that there was blood on the bathroom floor. Was Bruce injured?

He then felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and saw that he received a message from Ivy. The text message read;

‘Hi Jerome, Thank you so much for helping me achieve my task. I wouldn’t worry about Bruce. He is safe. Although I don’t think he would want to be in the same room with you again after what you did to him.’

Jerome dropped his phone. Ivy has Bruce. She made him do something to him. He fumed with anger as he marched to Harleen’s dorm.

He knocked on the door, “Harleen open up.”

Harleen open the door, “I was about to take a shower.”

“Ivy has kidnapped Bruce,” said Jerome, “I really want to choke her skinny neck.”

“But she has never met Bruce,” said Harleen.

“She sent me a text saying I helped her achieve her task and that I wouldn’t need to worry about Bruce,” said Jerome. 

“She is probably bluffing,” argued Harleen

“There is blood on the carpet in my dorm and in the bathroom,” said Jerome.

Harleen eyes widen, “Then we really need to find her.”

“She must be hiding out somewhere,” said Jerome.

“We should tell that detective guy who is close with Bruce,” said Harleen. “He can get a search warrant in case we need to search every building in Gotham.”

Jerome frowned, “I think I did something horrible to Bruce,”

“You were under Ivy’s spell,” said Harleen. “You can explain to him when we find him.”

Jerome nodded and follow Harleen out of the dorm

***  
Jeremiah paced around his cell waiting for 4:00 pm to come. He then saw his Brother and Harleen enter the precinct. They approach Jim and were telling him something. 

Jim then look towards Jeremiah. He walked towards Jeremiah with Jerome and Harleen.

“Does Eli Rothwell know Ivy Pepper?” asked Jim.

“Not that I know off,” replied Jeremiah. He raised an eyebrow, “Why do you ask?”

“Bruce has being kidnapped,” said Jerome.

“You said Bruce was in danger from Eli,” said Jim. “I’m thinking what happened to Bruce is connected to him.”

But Jeremiah blocked out all noise. One sentence played on repeat; Bruce has being kidnapped.

“I want to help find Bruce,” said Jeremiah.

“You can help by telling me if Eli is connected with Ivy Pepper,” said Jim

“Eli doesn’t connect with anybody well except vulnerable boys,” said Jeremiah.

“But Ivy has powers,” said Harleen. “He could be using her.”

“Who is this Eli and what does he want with Bruce?” asked Jerome

Jeremiah stared at his brother, “He wants to make him like me or make him my toy to pleasure myself with.”

“That is disgusting,” said Harleen, wrinkling her nose

“I will kill that bastard,” hissed Jerome.

“Yea me too,” said Jeremiah. “I want to get out now,” Jeremiah, pulling on the bars. “I know a lot about Eli Rothwell. It’s possible that Bruce is with him and Ivy might be there too.”

Jerome looks at Jim, “He is an asset Gordon. We need him.”

“I know Ivy and where she hangs out,” said Harleen. “She is also an asset to where Bruce might be.”

“We split up then,” said Jim. “I go with Jerome and Jeremiah to find Eli. Harleen you go with Detective Bullock and Harper to search for Ivy.

“Great plan,” said Jeremiah. “Now let me out.”

Jim took out the keys, “You are not free yet Jeremiah. You are still under arrest. You must do what I say.”

Jeremiah smirked, “Don’t worry Jim, since a young age I always do what I’m told even if I don’t like it.”  
***  
Eli watched Bruce sleeping on the bed. His heart was beating fast in anticipation for results.

Ivy stand next to him admiring her work in action. She had made a toxin that will trapped the victim in a dream state. She can control mind’s that the toxin has poisoned. The toxin comes from a rare species of plant that the company he works for research. 

Ivy Pepper has come as an intern and she immediately got his attention. He promised to give her a high recommendation and get her a permanent job here as he is good friends with the CEO.

Ivy is an ambitious women and he admire her for that. If he was into women he would want her. 

He stare at the sleeping figure. Bruce was a handsome but innocent fellow. Jeremiah had chosen well. 

“You know what you must do right?” asked Eli

“Create a happy world where Bruce’s parents are still alive,” replied Ivy. “Jeremiah will be in there and they will have a sensual relationship.”

Eli nodded, “Then is when you pull Bruce out of his perfect world. The only thing left from the perfect world is Jeremiah and wanting to feel that sexual pleasure again as it is the only thing brought back from perfect world into the real world.”

“It will take time to really develop Bruce’s sensual feeling but it will definitely work,” said Ivy.

“I believe in you,” said Eli, patting her on the shoulder. “Good job on getting Jerome to rape Bruce. He will never want to be with him now. Jeremiah is the only one for Bruce.”

“I do a good job because I really want to succeed in this company,” said Ivy

“And you will,” said Eli.


	12. Picture Perfect

Music boomed as people danced around the pool of Wayne Manor. Bruce was dancing with Jeremiah. Apparently these parties happen often. Bruce just went along with it. His memories from before he woke up this morning still hasn’t returned. His father said that he should focus on making new memories.

Jeremiah was grinding against him and Bruce loved the feeling of it. His father was right. He should focus on the new memories with his parents and his boyfriend Jeremiah.

Bruce heart raced at the thought. He caressed Jeremiah’s face and said, “I still can’t believe that you are my boyfriend.”

Jeremiah smiled and then leaned towards Bruce before kissing him on the lips. He pulled away and said, “Do you believe it now?”

Bruce heart raced even faster and he wanted those lips on him again. He kissed the red head but this time a little rougher. 

Jeremiah was stunned but he accepted this and also deepened his kiss. He bury his hand in Bruce’s hair.

Bruce hand ran down his butt and squeeze it

Jeremiah pulled away, “Let’s go somewhere private.”

“My room,” said Bruce.

***

Jeremiah stare at a small house that according to police records belong to Eli Rothwell.

He followed Jim and Jerome up the steps to the front door. Jim knocked on the door. Jeremiah could hear footsteps approaching. He was ready to beat the shit out of Eli.

But he frowned when the one who opened the door was a woman wearing curlers in her brown hair. She was wearing a robe and seemed to have newly applied make up.

“How may I help you?” she said

“I’m Captain James Gordon from the GCPD. Does Eli Rothwell live here?”

The woman nodded, “He does live here. What do you want with him?”

“That Son of a Bitch has kidnapped my friend,” hissed Jeremiah.

“Jeremiah calmed down,” said Jim.

The woman opened the door wider, “You guys might want to come in.”

“How do we know that this isn’t some kind of trap?” asked Jerome

“You can stay here if you are afraid,” said the woman

Jerome scoffed, “I am not afraid.”

“We are all coming inside,” said Jim.

The woman let them through, Jeremiah first and Jerome. Jim was the last one to enter the house.

“What is your name?” he asked

“Eva Rothwell,” she replied. I am Eli’s wife.

***

They all sat on the dining table, looking at each other. Jim finally spoke, “As Jeremiah said, Eli has kidnapped our friend, Bruce Wayne.”

Eva who now has removed her curlers look towards Jeremiah, “Eli has told me a lot about you, his sex toy.”

Jeremiah curl his fist, blood rising. 

“And you are okay with this?” asked Jerome

Eva scoffed, “Of course I am okay. As long as he provide income for me, I couldn’t care less about what he does in his free time.”

“Where is Bruce?” asked Jim

Eva look behind them and smiled. Jim look behind him and saw a man coming towards them. That man held out a taser and before Jim could get to his gun, he was tasered until he was unconscious. The man then walked out of the room.  
Eva frowned towards Jeremiah and Jerome, “If you want to see your precious Bruce again, you will do as I say.”

“What do you want from us?” ask Jerome, trying to reach for Jim’s gun 

“I want you Jerome to leave Bruce, don’t pursue him at all. He belongs to Jeremiah only.”

Jerome grab hold of the gun.

Eva smirked, “Although I’m sure after you raped him he would stay well away from you.”

Jerome blood boiled and that was when he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. There was a bang and the sound of a body falling to the ground. 

The man came running back into the room but was met by a gunshot too. 

Jerome dropped the gun on the floor, shaken by what he has done.

Jeremiah pulled his arm, “We got to search the house for any clues.”

Then they heard a moan from Eva. Jeremiah picked up the gun and walks towards her. Jerome followed him. His brother has got a vengeful glint in his eyes.

She was laying on the floor with blood coming out of her chest.

Jeremiah pointed the gun at her, “Where is Bruce?”

Eva didn’t say anything.

Jeremiah then shoot at her leg causing her to scream, “Tell me where he is!”

But still Eva won’t say anything.

Jeremiah then knelt down and dig his finger into her chest wound causing her to scream again.

“Tell me where Bruce is now and I will end your suffering,” said Jeremiah

He dig further into the wound until Eva said, “Stop! I will tell you where he is!”

Jeremiah took out his fingers, “Please do tell.”

“He is in Eli’s research facility, in the outskirts of Gotham.”

“Give us an address,” said Jerome

“44 Belgrave ave,” said Eva.

Jeremiah stood up, “Thank you for cooperating with us.”

“Now call an ambulance,” said Eva.

Jeremiah smirked, “I have a better idea.”

He fired his gun towards Eva’s head. Blood spattered on him and Jerome.

“You killed her!” shouted Jerome

“You were going to do the same but you missed her heart,” said Jeremiah.

Jerome was about to argue that he didn’t aimed to kill but he remembered how he felt, that blood boiling like lava and the urge to kill.

Jeremiah saw Jerome admit to aiming to kill. He pat Jerome on the shoulder, “Next time aim for the head. You are guaranteed that person will die.”

“Is this your first kill?” asked Jerome

Jeremiah nodded, “I don’t mind it because it is all for Bruce. I just want him to be safe.”

Jerome nodded, “Yeah me too.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Look at us finally getting along.”

Jerome grab a tissue and wiped the blood away from his face, “44 Belgrave ave is where we have to go.”

Jeremiah put the gun in his pocket and began to walk.

“What about Jim?” asked Jerome.

“He will slow us down,” said Jeremiah. “You and me together, we can get results.”

“You are right,” said Jerome. “Let’s get our Bruce back.”

****  
Bruce lay on his bed panting. Jeremiah was on him also panting after climaxing.

Jeremiah kissed Bruce before moving to his side of the bed. He rest his head on his arm and looked at Bruce.

“That was so good,” said Bruce

“You really like it?” asked Jeremiah.

Bruce smirked, “Miah I like anything you do to me.”

Jeremiah laughed, moved towards Bruce and grabbed his hard member. 

“Do you like it when I touch you like this?” asked Jeremiah. He squeezed Bruce’s member

Bruce moaned, “Yes I do.”

Jeremiah let go, leaned down and gave the member a lick, “How about like this?”

“Miah please don’t stop,” said Bruce

Jeremiah then took the member with his mouth and start to do things that put Bruce in a bubble of pure bliss and pleasure. The music from the party outside did not even reach his ears.

Jeremiah kept going until Bruce climaxed and cum into his mouth. He then got up and put his pants on.

“We got to go back to the party, I think your parents got cake.”

Bruce world was still spinning from the oral sex, “But I’m having so much fun for you.”

Jeremiah pulled Bruce up, “Well I can’t have all of you to myself.”

Bruce kissed Jeremiah, “Well I can.” He put his clothes back on and holdings hand with Jeremiah he walk out of his room.

***  
Bruce’s parent indeed has got a cake. It was a three tier white cake with a train model on it. The Wayne logo was etched on to the top front of the cake.

“Bruce,” said Thomas. “We are so glad that you can join us. We have a special announcement. Wayne Enterprises are building their very own economical train. New tracks and stations will be build around Gotham so everyone will have a way of getting to places they need to go.”

“Dad that is a brilliant idea,” said Bruce. “When will it be finished?”

“By the end of year I hope,” said Thomas. “I want you to be one of the first to try it on opening day.”

“I would be honoured too,” said Bruce, giving his dad a hug.

Thomas cut the cake while Martha pass the train model to the guest. He look around at his father passing the cake and Martha passing the train model, he can’t help but be thankful that they are here. What would happen if his dream was real and they were really gone. What would happen to him?

Jeremiah stood next to him with hand holding Bruce. What would happen to them if his dream was real and Jeremiah really got poisoned. What would happen to their relationship.

Bruce then decided he didn’t want to think about that dream anymore. He should be grateful for what he have and focus on the now. Everything is perfect the way it is.

He grabbed a piece of cake and feed some to Jeremiah. He was happy in his picture perfect world.

***

Eli look towards Bruce. He smiled as he slept. Ivy’s toxin was working. 

Together with his instruction, Ivy has manipulated his dream world to include sexual pleasure. 

When Bruce wake up he will long for those pleasures. Just like how Jeremiah longed for those pleasures after Eli had left.


End file.
